New Embers
by Lucas of Grey
Summary: In the final fight for Hogwarts Harry makes the ultimate sacrifice in order to defeat Voldemort. As he passes away Death decides to give Harry a gift for for finally defeating Voldemort. Now Harry finds himself in a new world with a new family with a very familiar name. From the ashes of Old Valyria, House Peverell will rise.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I know that some, if not all of you don't like that there is too much crossing over stories from too many different genres. I would just like to say I agree with you and not to worry. This a Harry Potter/Game of Thrones fanfic any and all other crossovers will just either be a mcguffin for me to use or if I want to add certain elements from that story. Chapters 1-3 are under re-construction as I wrote them with less care then I did my more recent chapters. Anyways Enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Game of Thrones, or Hellsing. I do enjoy writing about them.

 **Chapter One**

 **From the Ashes**

 **Harry:**

Harry opened his eyes as he began to gasp for breath. A blinding white surrounded him, making it difficult to see anything. The lack of screams and explosions ensured him that the Battle of Hogwarts is over. That or he's gone deaf. The while subsided enough for him to take a look around his surroundings, which wasn't much. He found himself in a short hall with pillars of white on each side. He looked up however and saw that the pillars disappeared in a glowing white cloud, there was no ceiling. Behind him he saw the same thing, a glowing veil of white. However, listening carefully he could hear a number of voices coming from the other side. He turned back to the front of him, a large, grand door that looked like the door that led to the Great Hall of Hogwarts. And standing in front of it was a woman dressed black, with beautiful red hair.

"Mom?" Harry asked with tears starting to well up in his eyes. The woman shook her head with a sad smile upon her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry child I am not your mother," the woman said, "I go by many names, in ancient times I was called Thanatos, to the Christians I am known as the Pale Rider and an Angel of the Lord, I am the Harbinger of Doom and the Bringer of Peace, and in one Brad Pitt movie I was called Joe Black." The woman said as she slowly lost the point of the conversation. "Oh yea at one point I was also the best friend/slave of two small children."

The being looked at Harry's confused face and stopped.

"Death?" Harry asked.

"Well technically I'm a reaper though most humans have mistaken us as Death," Gabrielle said is smiled at Harry.

"Death. What the hell is going on?" Harry asked as he stood up and backed away. Gabrielle chuckled and raised its hands.

"Peace dear boy I wish you no harm," It said as it took a step towards him. "I know you have questions so you might as well ask them now."

"Okay," Harry said hesitantly. "Where am I? Last thing I remembered I was at Hogwarts fighting…" Harry trailed off as realization hit him. He looked towards the woman that claimed to be Death with a somber and defeated look. Harry then fell to his knees as his tears began to well up. Gabrielle looked at him sadly.

"I lost didn't I?" Harry asked as the first of his tears began to fall. Gabrielle shook its head.

"No dear boy you by all intent and purposes won," Gabrielle said with a smile. Harry looked up in confusion.

"But I'm…" Harry voice cracked as if he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"You're dead, yes, but you beat him." Gabrielle said. "what is the exact last thing you remembered?"

"I defeated Voldemort, I claimed the Elder Wand from him." Harry said as he slowly stood up though his legs were still a bit shaky.

"Disarmed dear boy not killed," Gabrielle said

"Your final act against Voldemort drained you of your magic and once that was gone your soul soon followed." Gabrielle said as it placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at the Death's face starring into the deep pools of emerald that oddly enough seemed to calm him down even more.

"What about Voldemort, what about the others?" Harry asked curious over the fate of his friends.

"Voldemort was left powerless. Your final attack shocked Voldemort long enough for Neville Longbottom to finish what you started," Gabrielle said as the scene around them shifted. Harry saw now battle scarred Hogwarts, the columns and rooftops were in ruins. The door leading into the great hall was blown open with chunks burned off. A battalion of guardian statues laid by the door. And several bodies of defenders and Death Eaters were scattered around the courtyard. Finally laying at the foot at the Great Entrance of Hogwarts was himself. His eyes were closed as if he were simply asleep and his clothes were damaged with holes and burn marks. Directly across from him was Neville piercing the Sword of Gryffindor straight through a kneeling Voldemort's chest. Glancing at the Elder Wand a sudden thought appeared in Harry's mind.

"Does this mean Neville now owns the Elder Wand?" Harry asked.

"No dear boy you may have died, but you weren't defeated." Gabrielle said, "the wand chooses the witch or wizard that defeats its owner. You exhausted your magical core defeating Voldemort. And since you technically died on your own terms the wand's power faded. And with Neville also sharing your birthday that damned prophecy was satisfied,"

Harry looked solemnly at Neville as he finished off the very monster that had ruined his life. Then he looked at his body with odd sense of peace and serenity falling over him as if a great weight had been lifted off his chest. Harry then turned towards the Reaper.

"So what happens now?"

"As a sort of reward, my boss has decided to give you a new life. A chance at a childhood you were denied, a family." Gabrielle stated with a smile.

"The catch?"

"The world you'll be put in will be full of monsters, angry gods, and malevolent spirits. All of which may try to kill you," it said as the smile on its face turned awkward.

"So business as usual?" Harry joked. Gabrielle laughed.

"But I promise, a family that will stick with you no matter what." it assured. Harry looked behind him into the blinding white light. A chance to rest in peace, then he looked at the grand oak doors behind the reaper. A chance for a family and a new life of adventure. He looked at the reaper and nodded.

"Excellent choice, and don't worry there'll be some familiar faces for you there. For now, I will take away your memories from your previous life as Harry Potter. Don't need a child to have the scars of war veteran now."

"Now, _rest_ "

 **General:**

Two men stand over a crib looking at the slumbering newborn.

"Congratulations, he is very beautiful," the black haired man said with a smile. Other man merely nodded as a permanent smile was stuck on his face.

"Thank you Oberyn, I'm sorry for having to put Elia through all that," the father said to his new brother in law.

"I think Elia will believe the pain is worth it. After all she has a new baby to love. And thanks to you and your medicine she is no longer as sickly as she once was," Oberyn said as he grasped the shoulder of his sister's new husband.

"There is still so much I have to thank you for. Not only have you saved my sister from Lannisters, but you also saved them from Robert's wrath by bringing them to your kingdom," Oberyn says with gratitude.

"How did you get Robert to not go after them? From what I recall of the stormlord he is a very stubborn man and doesn't stop until he gets what he wants,"

"I made a vow that neither Rhaenys nor Aegon will ever step foot on Westerosi soil and that they relinquish their Targaryen names and adopt mine," the father answered.

"So instead of being Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen, children of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, prince and princess of Westeros they are now Rhaenys and Aegon Peverell, children of King Tiberius, and the prince and princess of Avalon,"

"Exactly, I told Robert that as a last insult to Rhaegar I would take his wife and children; just like how Rhaegar took his," Tiberius answered turning towards Oberyn, "Robert is a stubborn piece of work, but he is not too difficult to deal with. All you need to do is show him a different perspective on things,"

Oberyn chuckled before heading towards the door way of the nursery, "Well I have to go, the war is over now, treaties and agreements are being made, Robert's just married a Lannister and has been crowned King, and my brother wants me back in Dorne to help maintain order,"

Though before leaving the nursery the tall Dornishman turned towards Tiberius with a mischievous smile, "By the way I've recieved news that Lady Ashara Dayne is on a boat sailing north here, to Avalon and that she has a bundle in her arms and another baby on the way. Care to explain dear brother?"

Tiberius' smiled dropped as he tried to explain himself, "Well you see we met in Harrenhall and we danced then we...talked and..." Tiberius stopped as he saw Oberyn struggling to hold his laughter. Tiberius was confused at Oberyn's behavior

"I thought you'd be furious," Tiberius stated.

"Why would I be furious? I have had many children with many women," Oberyn said leaning on the door way.

"Isn't that why you were furious at Rhaegar?" Tiberius asked. Oberyn's smile dropped instantly.

"For me, Rhaegar's faithlessness to my sister is not the main reason I hate him. He left my sister and her children alone in a city surrounded by the most vile people on this earth while he went and started a war which put them in danger. Elia loved Rhaegar and in return for her loyalty he left her behind and Dorne suffered for his stupidity," Oberyn said with venom laced in every word.

"I'm sorry for your family's loss, I know from Elia that you loved your Uncle Lewyn," Tiberius says as he remembered the old Dornish Kingsguard. Prince Lewyn was a kind and loving old man. Tiberius knew that if Rhaegar had not taken Lewyn to the Trident he would have died defendimg Elia and her children.

"I'm not saddened with his death, my uncle was a warrior and death in battle was the way he wanted to go. I'm sad that he and ten thousand Dornishmen died fighting for Rhaegar," the dark frown that sat upon Oberyn's face immediately disappeared as a small voice yelled out in the hall way.

"Papa? Papa?," the little called out.

"I'm in here princess," Tiberius answered back. Oberyn got off the door way and turned towards the hall. A bright smile immediately appeared on the tall dornishman's face as a small girl appeared from around the corner. The little girl's face broke into a smile as she saw her uncle kneeling down with his arms stretched out.

"Uncle Oberyn!" she screamed running into the man's arms. Oberyn swiftly picked her up.

"Hello my little Rhaenys," Oberyn gave the little girl a hug, "you have grown even more beautiful since I've seen you,"

"Uncle Oberyn you saw me yesterday!" Rhaenys giggled happily at the compliment. Oberyn smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"And you've grown beautiful since," Oberyn gently placed the little girl on the ground.

"Can you play with me Uncle Oberyn?" Rhaenys asked whilst putting on with her best puppy dog eyes. Oberyn kneeled down and smiled at his niece.

"I'm sorry little princess, but I have to go now I have go help your Uncle Doran with a few things," Oberyn smiled gently at the little girl.

"When can I see Uncle Doran?" Rhaenys asked. Usually whenever Rhaenys would ask about her Uncle Doran Elia would tell her that he was sick and couldn't leave Dorne.

"Uncle Doran is too sick to travel so far north my child, but don't worry thanks to your Papa's medicine he should be able to visit soon," Oberyn reassured the girl. "Now be a good girl and remember what I've told you about sneaking into the kitchens at night."

"Don't get caught!" Rhaenys said happily. Oberyn smiled and placed one more kiss on the girl's head.

"That's my girl," Oberyn got up off the floor and walked away. Rhaenys waved goodbye before running into her father's arms. Tiberius had stood by next to his son, watching the exchange between the two. He gently lifted Rhaenys and placed her on his hip.

"What's his name papa?" the four year old asked as she looked at the slumbering new born.

"Jaeharys," Tiberius answered with a smile. He had named his son after King Jaeharys the First, the only Targaryen King that Tiberius actually liked. The Old King was perhaps the greatest King Westeros had ever seen. His reign brought about a golden age of peace and prosperity to not only Westeros, but to his own kingdom as well. Through him, Tiberius was able to secure trading right for his people allowing the goods of Avalon to flow to Westeros. And unlike most Kings, Jaeharys left Tiberius alone apart from inviting him to his name day celebrations. Jaeharys was one of the few people that Tiberius could call friend and that is why Jaeharys became entrusted with Tiberius' greatest secret, his immortality. Neither age nor bodily harm could get tempt Death to take Tiberius's soul.

"I don't like that name too long, why not Harry," Rhaenys suggested as she smiled at her new baby brother. Tiberius chuckled at his daughter.

"Harry sounds like a nice nickname for the baby," Tiberius looked out the window to see a the moon shining brightly in the sky. "Now head on off towards bed, I'll come by in a second,"

With a soft kiss on the cheek Tiberius settled Rhaenys onto the floor where she ran straight out the room and got ready for bed. Ever since the Lannister sacking of King's Landing, Rhaenys had often been getting nightmares of the giant man crashing through her door way with a bloody blade in hand. That's why Tiberius would always sit at the foot of her bed until she fell asleep.

Tiberius watched his daughter scurry out the door way he turned his attention towards a dark corner next to the window.

"Hello Gabrielle," he said grimly.

In the darkest corner of the room a figure appeared. A middle aged man with eyes as pale as pearls which robes as dark as a night. As it stepped out of the shadows the temperature in the room seemed to drop and the light coming from the window dimmed. The baby in the crib squirmed, but did not open its eyes nor did it cry. The father himself did not move an inch as he continued to look towards the sleeping child. Whilst everything in the room seemed to cower in fear of this entity the father did not.

Gabrielle slowly walked up to the father all the while looking at the child with a blank look on its face. When it reached the edge of the crib it slowly bent over and ever so sluggishly touched his toes. He then slowly went back up and placed his hands at the back of his hips and bent backwards all the while exhaling as if finally, being relieved. The father looked at death and asked.

"What are you doing?" he asked honestly confused at the all-powerful entity's odd behavior. Gabrielle began twisting his body left and right.

"Sorry about this old friend, but traveling from world to world tends to be quite a strenuous ordeal for me." Gabrielle said as he straightened himself out. He looked at the father with a toothy smile. The father smiled back at him, but the smile quickly vanished.

"I thought you said I would never have children anymore," He said sadly as he looked at his child," unless you're here to…"

"Now, now Tiberius calm down," Gabrielle said as Tiberius's started to glow with small lightning sparks emanating all around it.

"First, off you and your brothers barely had the power to contain me and that was with all four of you working together. What do you think you can do to me?" Gabrielle said as the light from Tiberius's died down.

"Secondly, old friend I said that so long as I don't claim your life I wouldn't let you create it. To put it simply immortality means no baby." Gabrielle said as it smiled knowingly at his old friend. Tiberius looked up at the reaper with a smile beginning to form on his face.

"You mean I'm finally…" Tiberius trailed off.

"Yes, congratulations old friend. You are going to die!" the reaper said happily. Tiberius' smile vanished immediately.

"Wait as in right now?" He asked nervously.

"What? No!" Gabrielle said, "why the hell would I let you have a newborn daughter and son all to have you not experience the pleasures of parenthood?"

Tiberius sighed in relief as he thought Death would take him away from his family once again. He looked at the reaper curiously.

"Why didn't you appear at the birth of my newborn daughter?" Tiberius asked

"Firstly, it was fun watching you fret over your little girl thinking that I was just going to pop up and take her away," Gabrielle said jovially, "You refused to leave her side and only left when the war started."

"I thought you were going to take her!" Tiberius exclaimed.

"Do you honestly think I'm that much of a monster to play such a cruel joke on one of the few friends I have?" Gabrielle said whilst putting its hand on its chest with a look on indignation on its face. Tiberius stared at Gabrielle blankly.

"Fine be that way," Gabrielle sighed.

"Secondly, little Harry over here is someone very special to me and someone I also owe an incredible debt," Gabrielle said as he looked towards the baby. Tiberius returned his back towards his son.

"What, he hunted down some monster that was defiling death like I did?" Tiberius asked.

"Yes, except this child didn't ask me for help," Gabrielle said with a smirk on its face.

"Well I didn't get any help for mine either," Tiberius pouted. Gabrielle looked at him with odd look on its face

"I gave you an immortal demon hunting priest, a very powerful werewolf, one of the best monster hunters humanity has ever produced, and one of the most dangerous vampires to ever exist!" Death yelled.

"The Priest tried to stab me and that blood sucking asshole tried to eat me!" Tiberius yelled back.

"Well to be fair you didn't really give off a great first impression either master," a voice from the shadows exclaimed with the hint of amusement. Tiberius grumbled on about the disrespect he was receiving in his own castle. A man entered the room. The man had long black hair with small streaks of grey. He wore a black coat over a white silk shirt and a rapier attached to his waist.

"Milord the Lady Elia has put the little prince and princess to bed and is asking when you would join her," the man said with a slight bow.

"Tell her I'm checking on Harry and that I'll be ready in a moment, Percival" Tiberius said. Percival gave a short nod and made his way out of the room. As Percival disappeared from around the corner Tiberius's shadow rose from the floor.

"It still amazes me how that man looks almost exactly like Walter," the Shadow said with a smile.

"Well that is his descendant Alucard they are bound to have similarities," Tiberius answered as he turned towards the vampire. The vampire wore a blood red cape over a black shirt.

"By the way where is Alexander," Tiberius asked.

"Oh I don't know. Probably down at one of the orphanages looking for more little boys, oh excuse me I meant recruits for his Order of Paladins," Alucard said with a smirk. Tiberius looked blankly at the vampire.

"Oh alright he told me that he was going back to the far north. Apparently he felt a disturbance coming from there," Alucard said. Tiberius's face immediately went grim.

"Go to him and make sure he's ok," Tiberius ordered. Alucard smiled back at him.

"Ah ah, what's the magic word?" Alucard said with a smirk.

"Please," Tiberius said through gritted teeth.

"There see was that so hard," Alucard said as he walked out the room.

"It's times like these I wish I still had my phone," Alucard thought as he made his way to the docks.

"I hate him," Tiberius said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"By the looks of it you seem to have tamed the beast," Gabrielle said amused at the situation. Tiberius sighed as he and Gabrielle looked back towards his sleeping son.

"Why are you so interested in my newborn son," Tiberius asked. Gabrielle reached over and hovered its hand over the baby's head.

"This little boy is the last person to claim all the Hallows," Gabrielle said as it retracted its hand, "This child is the last Master of Death and a descendant of your brother Ignotus Peverell,"

"Ignotus had a child? So they actually escaped your curse," Tiberius said astounded

"Yes, apart from you he was my favorite and your brother Cadmeus also had an offspring, though his blood line ended up becoming just as power hungry and arrogant as he was," Gabrielle said with a sad smile.

"King Tiberius, may introduce you to the New Ember of House Peverell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Thank you all for reading! This is the first story I've ever written, but I love the Harry Potter and Game of Thrones worlds so much and I kept having these ideas in my head. Also I should have mentioned that this would also be a minor crossover from Hellsing Ultimate just because I wanted to put more supernatural creatures in the story. And I agree with what most of you are saying about the name Harry being out of place in the Game of Thrones world. I tried to see if Harry was short for something, but I couldn't find anything so I assumed that Harry was his full name. And I thought introducing Harry with a different name might have been confusing. So I decided to make another name for Harry while also keeping his original name as a sort of nickname his friends and families will use. On another note can someone help me find names for Hermione, Neville, and Daphne. I wanted to give Harry some siblings. And once again thank you all.

 **Chapter Two:**

 **The Last Peverell**

 **Tiberius:**

Tiberius and Gabrielle looked down at the slumbering child.

"After so long," Tiberius said longingly.

"Yes it was as if it was only yesterday that your brothers chained me and force me to make them immortal." Gabrielle said with a smile. Tiberius laughed at the memory. Though he definitely wouldn't have found it funny back then.

 **Ritual Scene**

In what seem to be the central plaza of the city stood four figures underneath a light blue dome. The four men stood around an eerily familiar rune, a circle, a triangle, and a line. They wore hooded grey robes, but their faces could be seen clearly. Each of them appeared to have been in their late teens or their early adulthoods. One of the four spoke in a hushed voice.

"We shouldn't be doing this," the man said as he addressed the tallest of the four.

"Enough with your whining Tiberius this is happening," Tall man said whilst quickly glancing at the horde of stone men that had gathered around them. "Cadmus do you have the stone?"

"I have it right here Antioch," Cadmus said pulling the Resurrection stone from beneath his robe placing it in the middle of the alter. Antioch and turned to the last man.

"Everyone get close, Ignotus place the cloak over us now." Antioch commanded as all four of the brothers huddled around each other. Ignotus took out a cloak from his robes and threw it in the air. The cloak expanded greatly and slowly drifted down slowly until it softly landed on the brother's head. Once the cloak landed all four of them vanished on sight.

"Tiberius keep that barrier up. Cadmus, Ignotus begin the summoning spell while I get the trap ready," Antioch said as a faint chant rose in the air. The stone sitting in the middle began to spin. However, it did not stop at the third spin, the stone kept spinning as a small black orb appeared over the stone. An army of souls began to appear all around them. Most wore armor commonly seen in the Valaryian Legion the rest however wore simple gowns and togas around their bodies. More souls kept appearing as the stone kept spinning. Soon the entire courtyard was flooded with souls. The summoned spirits looked around in confusion as all of them knew they were not supposed to be here.

The shadows leapt from the ground and converged to the black orb. The orb began to expand until suddenly it exploded. The Resurrection Stone fell back into the circle. In the place of orb was a giant creature with robes as dark as night, bone dry hands as thick as twigs, and a pair of giant wings with small eyes on the top of each. The creature's head was shrouded by a small grey veil with only its mouth visible.

Harry fell to his knees just by being near the monster, but he forced himself to keep looking at the scene playing before him. Tiberius, the one outside of the scene, simply looked on with a grim face as he had gotten used to this sort of presence. What bothered him wasn't the creature, but what was going to happen next.

Tiberius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. A warm feeling began to spread throughout Harry as the sense of dread disappeared. Harry stood up with a nod of thanks to Tiberius then he looked back at the scene.

The winged Reaper looked around itself looking for the beings that dared to tamper with the souls of the deceased.

The brothers began to sweat underneath the Invisibility Cloak as the creature's gaze slowly landed on them.

"Please don't let him see us, please don't let him see us," Ignotus chanted in his head.

"You do know I can see you," the Winged reaper said.

"Oh shit," was the collective thought of the group at that moment.

Quickly Antioch threw pointed his wand at Death and chanted his spell. The symbol underneath the creature began pulse with blue light. Dark ethereal chains sprouted from the symbol wrapping around the creature and pulling it down towards the ground. Cracks on the chain began to appear as the creature struggled. The other three brothers raised their wands towards the chains. A faint blue glow began to emanate from the chains as the cracks slowly disappeared. A large grin appeared over Antioch's face as the creature struggled.

"YES!" Antioch exclaimed with glee.

"We are your Masters now and you will obey our every command," Antioch said with a glint of madness in his eyes.

"One wish," Gabrielle rasped.

"NO! You are ours! You are our slave!" Antioch said as the cracks began to appear on the chains once more.

"Antioch!" Ignotus said as beads of sweat began to pour from his forehead.

"One wish," Gabrielle repeated. Antioch did not move and chose instead to glare at the creature.

"Antioch!" Ignotus once again yelled as he noticed the drops of blood coming from Tiberius' mouth.

"Immortality! Grant us immortality!" Antioch said as the chains finally broke.

"Very well, so long as you remain on this world I will not claim your soul, _so mote it be_. Be warned sorcerer, that there is always a price to pay," the reaper said before exploding in a dark mist covering the area. The blue barrier shimmered away into nothingness. Ignotus and Cadmus placed their hands on their knees clearly out of breath from the ordeal they had just faced. The young Tiberius however fell to the ground coughing up blood as he had used up nearly all his magical reserves keeping the barrier up and keeping the chains holding death from breaking. The grey scale men that had hidden at the appearance of death began to emerge once more. With the barrier down the mindless creatures raced towards them with impressive speed. With a moment to finally catch his breath Cadmus raised his wand as a snake made of flame flew at the stone men. The snake followed the movement of its creator as it circled around the brothers incinerating any stone man it came across. With the minor threat now dealt with, Tiberius slowly stood up from the ground though he was still clearly weakened from the ordeal.

Seeing that his brother was back on his feet Antioch aimed the Elder Wand at Tiberius' chest and fired an eerily familiar bolt of green. With a loud bang Tiberius flew towards the stone structure behind him. The sudden impact caused the structure to crumble and bury the poor boy in stone tomb. For a long moment the world seemed quiet until with a loud cry Ignotus began throwing curse after curse at his brother.

"You, crazy son of a bitch!" Ignotus yelled as his curses bounced off of Antioch's shield and destroyed the buildings around them. Cadmus merely stepped away from the two and created a shield to hide himself with.

Ignotus quickly rose his wand and yelled _Reducto_. The blasting curse collided with Antioch's shield, destroying it completely upon impact. Cadmus threw a destruction spell in the middle of the brothers, destroying the ground between them. Both Ignotus and Antioch were undeterred by this action and readied themselves for another attack until Cadmus yelled with a sonorous empowered voice.

"ENOUGH!" Cadmus said with irritation as he erected another barrier knowing the noise and chaos would have attracted every stone man in the city.

"That bastard just killed our brother," Ignotus said with his eyes red with tears.

"If that little weakling had held on a little longer we could have gotten more from that thing," Antioch said brushing off the dust from his cloak "besides I wanted to see if the creature delivered what I asked for."

"You threw a killing curse at our brother to test our immortality, what if Death didn't make him immortal?!" Ignotus said in disbelief.

"Be glad it wasn't you _little_ brother," Antioch said with a sneer that would have made Snape proud. "If you had made a proper cloak we would have succeeded."

Just as Ignotus was about to fire another curse the rubble behind began to shift as a form rose from the pile of broken rocks. There standing relatively fine, all things considered, was Tiberius. A large hole appeared on his shirt showing surprisingly undamaged skin. His cloak however was dirtied and covered in small holes. As he stepped out of the pile of rubble Tiberius was met with a frantic hug from Ignotus. Cadmus released a sigh of relief and Antioch merely looked at Tiberius with a smile.

"So the winged freak actually delivered," Antioch said as he started to laugh. Staring at the night sky he raised his hands up and cried in victory.

"We did it lads! We have conquered Death!" He exclaimed.

 **Three Weeks later:**

There on his knees was a much older Tiberius grasping his hands on the mounds as fresh tears fell from his face. Though not exactly much older than what he had been the last time he was still around his late twenties. His handsome face was now drowning in tears and his once bright purple eyes were now red and puffy. His hands were caked with dirt as though he dug the graves without the aid of his magic or a shovel.

As the sun began to set three faint cracks popped from behind him. Tiberius refused to turn and kept his attentions to the graves. All three of them walked quietly towards their brother. Ignotus placed a hand over Tiberius' shoulder giving it a light squeeze. Tiberius turned and looked at his brothers.

"Was it worth it?" Tiberius asked his brothers though his eyes were squarely on Antioch. The elder brother's once proud and victorious face was now replaced with a sad and broken visage.

"Burying my wife and my children wouldn't have been that bad if I knew I would eventually follow them," Tiberius said as he looked back at the graves.

"I tried slitting my wrists two days ago, but my wounds healed before a drop of blood was spilled. I tried to hang myself from a tree, but my neck wouldn't break. I tried to drown myself at the Rhoyne hoping one of the Old gods would claim me, but after I passed out I found myself back at the river banks." Tiberius said as he slowly stood up not taking his eyes off the graves.

"Instead I buried my wife with my eight months old son and my six-year-old daughter knowing that I will never see them again," Tiberius said as fresh tears began to fall on his face.

"So I ask again was it worth it?" Tiberius asked though he seemed to spit out the word 'brothers' with disgust.

"I…I…" Antioch said as the words were unable to leave his mouth. For him, as odd as it seemed, he did all this for his family. His entire purpose for his mad hunt for power was to put his family at the top where they belong. But seeing it all come down made him feel broken. What was the point of immortal life without family?

For a brief second the brothers took themselves out of their own sadness and looked around, just noticing the large murder of crows that had appeared around them. As one the crows leapt into the air and began circling until a large cyclone of black feathers formed. The sounds around them deafened and the light from the setting sun dimmed. The cyclone of crows disappeared and in its place was a tall man dressed in dark spiked armor with golden hair and purple eyes.

"Father?" Cadmus asked. Then the brothers tensed knowing exactly who it was. All four of them drew their wands and were about to blast the construct to bits as the face of figure in front of them changed. And that was a face that Tiberius would never forget. For he had just buried that face.

Seeing the face of his recently buried daughter almost brought him to his knees, though Cadmus had beaten him to it. The reaper had shown them the face of their recently departed loved ones though each face was wearing a cold smile.

"Give her back to me!" Cadmus yelled out. Gone was the great man that was always so calm and collected. Gone were the sparks of brilliance and intelligence in his once calculating eyes. In their stead was a broken man with eyes filled with madness and desperation. Death slowly walked up to him and stared his cold dead eyes at Cadmus.

"No," it said simply. That one word seemed to have broken the last of Cadmus's resistance as the man fell on his and grasped Death's feet.

"Please kill me, please let me be with her," he begged.

"I told you so long as your soul exists on this world I would never claim it," the reaper said as a twisted smile began to from on its face. The face once again shifted this time settling on the face of their mother. Garielle turned to Antioch.

"The price has been paid. I hope you were satisfied with your….. _purchase,"_ the reaper said before releasing a small laugh.

"Let the world know of the Peverell brothers and their follies," the reaper said as the murder of crows returned. The black birds swirled around the entity creating a twister of black feathers. The twister then stopped and a great deal of black feathers slowly drifted to the ground.

 **Outside the scene:**

"I still can't believe what they did to escape your curse,"

"Cadmus must have been listening more into the conversation then I thought," Gabrielle said with irritation.

"He figured that since I vowed never to claim them in this world the same rules wouldn't apply in another world," it said. "And I still can't believe you chose to stay behind."

"I know when it is time to serve my punishment," Tiberius said softly. "Someone had to pay for our sins."

 **In the Scene:**

A splash of orange danced across the purple sky as the sun slowly rose from the horizon. As the last of the crates were packed into the boat Tiberius walked towards his brother. With a sad smile plastered on his face Tiberius shook his brother's hand.

"You don't have to do this," Ignotus said as he looked at his brother's boat.

"I could say the same thing to you," Tiberius said as he let go of his brother's hand.

"Where you headed? Couldn't you just apperate yourself there?" Ignotus asked. Tiberius shook his head as he glanced at his boat.

"I'm going someplace far. This place doesn't really have that many happy memories anymore." Tiberius said glancing back into the forest. Ignotus turned at the forest and nodded knowing that very few fond memories existed in this place now. Turning back to his brother, Ignotus put on a small smile.

"Safe journeys then," Ignotus said as he turned around.

"Ignotus," Tiberius said stopping Ignotus at his tracks.

"I just wanted to say thank you for looking out for me and that out of all of my brothers you are my favorite," Tiberius said smiling. Giving a small laugh at that comment, Ignotus walked up to his brother and claimed him in a hug. Both brothers grasped each other tightly knowing that this would probably be the last hug they would share.

"What are big brothers for. You take care of yourself little brother," Ignotus said as tears began to fall down his cheeks Tiberius nodded.

"You too and try to keep those two in line," Tiberius said as his own tears began to form.

"Go on, get away from here, as far as you can," Ignotus said as Tiberius hopped onto the boat and untied the rope keeping him by the shore. As he watched his brother's boat sail down the river Ignotus let out a heavy sigh. Once he could no longer see the boat Ignotus apperated away to the rest of his family.

 **Six Months later, around 100 miles off the coast of Westeros**

Tiberius sailed towards the sandy shores of an island one hundred miles off the coast of the continent. This island was considered taboo by the Valyrian Empire. Around Five hundred years ago, the Valyrian empire had just finished its expansion across most of Essos. And like all expanding empires it sought new lands. The southern lands of Westeros, the Seven Kingdoms, held no real value and thus the great Valyrian Empire ignored them. The Lands Beyond the Wall however was a different story. The dragon lords heard tales of exotic creatures living out in the frozen wasteland. Enormous spiders, great wooly mammoths, magical wood elves, and most importantly giants. Enslaving an entire race full of giants would cause the slave market to expand exponentially.

The island that Tiberius had landed on was supposed to be the staging ground for the Empire's trade in the west, in the style of the west the garrison called the great fortress, **Giants Port.** Though according to history the original three hundred garrison disappeared, but that's not why the Empire had avoided this cursed place. The second garrison, a force of one thousand soldiers, were attacked upon landing by host of blue eyed savages, which the survivors claimed were in fact the original three hundred. Upon hearing this a small host of dragon lords landed in Giants Port. Treachery was a crime that the Valyrians would stand for. Though when the dragon lords landed they found no trace of the three hundred or the corpses of the second garrison.

"A cursed island, I guess there's no better place to call home," Tiberius thought as he made his way from the docks. The outpost was all in all deserted. The great structures were made with grey fused stone and the main street was wide enough to allow four carts to pass by abreast, most likely to aid in the shipment of giants. In the middle of the outpost stood a giant stronghold nearly two hundred feet high. With three large towers, known as the **Sun Towers** **, The Azure Palace** threw a shadow over every structure in the ruined outpost. The towers seemed to double in size as Tiberius got closer to the keep. Each Tower stood for the stages of the sun, the tower on the east was known as the **Tower of Dawn,** the west was the **Tower of Dusk,** and the middle and largest of the three the **Tower of Zenith.**

"Might as well make do," Tiberius thought as he went about repairing the fortress.

Several months later an insane Tiberius roamed the halls of the keep repairing every minor detail he could find to keep his mind occupied.

"What the fuck happened to you?" an oddly familiar voice asked. Tiberius looked out from his home and saw a pale man covered in dark furs staring back at him.

"Reaper, how long have I been here," Tiberius asked curious to see how long his punishment had lasted. Death looked at the sky in contemplation.

"Hmmm about seven," Gabrielle said before Tiberius interrupted.

"Years?!" Tiberius interrupted.

"Months,"

"Excuse me?" Tiberius said in confusion.

"I've been keeping track of you and you've been on this land for seven months,"

"Oh fuck me," Tiberius said as he sat on the floor with his hands over his head.

"Why are you here?" Tiberius asked.

"Well I'm here to tell you that you are my favorite," the reaper said with a smile.

"What did they do?" Tiberius asked though he wished he didn't.

"What are they going to do," the reaper corrected as it sat down on the warm stone floor next Tiberius.

"Your brother Cadmus created a portal between worlds he calls the Veil and in order to power it he needs a big sacrifice and a god." Gabrielle said.

"How big?" Tiberius asked timidly. Large orange glow appeared over the horizon. Tiberius rushed towards his window and looked at the burst of orange as he could feel the magic emanating from it.

"About all of the Valyrian Freehold," the reaper said.

"Your brothers made a deal with a fire god, R'hollor, in exchange for the millions of souls that were held in the empire R'hollor would shield them from me and would open the portal to another world."

Tiberius laid down on the floor and thought about the millions he and his families had sacraficed. Death glanced at him and gave him a small smile before standing up.

"Right well I'll try to visit you from time to time for now however I need to talk to a certain red god. Oh and by the way since we will be spending some time with each other, my name is Gabrielle" the reaper said with a smile as he exited the home.

 **50 years later:**

The scene seemed to change as a clearly insane Tiberius sat next to his campfire holding Rocky whilst also sporting a long beard. Then without warning two intruders walked in through the door way one dressed in white with a golden cross dangling off his neck while the other was dress in what seemed like a long red coat and black shirt.

 _"Do you remember how your two best friends?" Gabrielle asked with a smile as the baby snored softly._

 _"Pains in my ass," Tiberius muttered under his breath, though a small smile appeared on his face._

"Sweet holy mother of Jesus my balls are freezing!" The man in the white said as he gripped his elbows tightly.

"Don't worry I'm sure there is a lost little boy for you to warm yourself with," The man in the red snickered. Before the man in the white could say anything Tiberius pulled out his wand and aimed it at the intruders.

"Who are you people?!" Tiberius asked/yelled as the hand holding the wand shook with fear.

"Excuse me my good man you wouldn't happen to know where to find the closest orphanage preferably one that contains…" the man in the red said. Turning to his partner a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Hey Anderson on a scale of one through ten what's your favorite age?" he asked. Having had enough of this Tiberius summoned a couple of ethereal chains to wrap around the intruders. The chains forced the intruders onto the floor.

"Oh bondage already! I'm liking this world already, by the way my safe word is _Integra_ ," the man in the red suit exclaimed. The man in the white glared at Tiberius as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Do you think I'm just going to sit here while and be interrogated by some lunatic," the man in the white said before narrowing his eyes at Alucard. "Besides our boss brought us back to subdue an unholy monster and judging by that dark aura and glowing purple eyes we just found him."

"Oh sweet looks like we found our mark," Alucard said with glee.

 **Several miles away:**

Two figures stand by a lake, one large man with snow white hair wearing a large green overcoat. The other was an average height a man with dark black hair bound in a ponytail with his body covered in dark wolf furs. A third figure began to rise from the water.

"Hello gentlemen, I have gathered you all here today to…" Gabrielle trailed off as he noticed two people missing.

"Walter where are those two?" Gabrille asked the man in the black furs. Giving a small bow before addressing him.

"I believe they said they were going for a walk," Walter said.

"Oh no,"

 **Back at Tiberius' home:**

"Oh shit!" Tiberius as Alucard melted into the floor. Not knowing where he went Tiberius tightened the chains around Anderson ensuring he wouldn't escape.

A shadow with glowing red eyes and bright white teeth rose from the ground. Immediately turning his wand at Alucard, the chains holding Anderson shattered. The now freed paladin drew a bayonet from his pockets and charged at Tiberius. As Tiberius turned around to face Anderson, Alucard rushed forward and bit him on his throat and held Tiberius in place.

"Alright let's get this over with my balls are about to freeze right off!" Anderson said he thrusted his bayonet at Tiberius.

"I can't die, I can't die, I can't die!" Tiberius chanted in his head as he watched the man thrust his bayonet at him.

"Wait Anderson!" Alucard mumbled.

The bayonet pierced straight through Tiberius and into Alucard. With sharp teeth biting his neck and a sharp blade piercing his chest only one thought popped out in Tiberus's mind.

"Why won't you let me die?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Game of Thrones, Hellsing. And apart from the joy I receive from people reading this story, I do not profit from this story.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Through the Cold Winds**

 **Tiberius:**

"Hey Anderson this man tastes funny," Alucard says as he bites into Tiberius's neck. Anderson twisted the blade embedded into Tiberius's chest.

'Why won't you let me die?' Tiberius thought as the intruders continued to wonder why he wasn't dying.

"What the bloody hell are you? Most creatures die when they've been stabbed through the heart." Anderson said as he twisted the blade further into the chest. The pain was almost too excruciating to bear. Noticing he still had his wand in his wand Tiberius quickly apperated into the deep forest in the north of the island. He also dragged both of his assailants with him. They crashed onto a floor of dirt and snow, both attackers left disoriented since neither of them had experienced such an ordeal before. Anderson released the blade that was lodged into Tiberius's chest and Alucard released the bite he had on the neck.

"Oh god what the hell was that?" Alucard mumbled as he stumbled into a nearby tree grasping his stomach. Tiberius fell on his knees and grasped his stomach trying to stop the blood. Only he realized that the wound had already closed. Looking around he noticed that both men were still disoriented from the sudden apperation. He grasped his wand again and prepared to teleport back into the fortress.

"Oh no you don't!" Anderson yelled in his thick Scottish accent. He apperated back to the house with Tiberius leaving Alucard behind in the forest who was still dry heaving by a tree.

"Wait guys don't leave me here!" He said as he sat down at the base of the tree.

"Where the hell I am," Alucard said as he took in his surroundings. He noticed three familiar figures walking towards him.

 **Back at the house:**

Tiberius crash landed onto the floor of one the stone homes in the abandoned outpost with Anderson grasping his shoulders. The apperation once again left Anderson disoriented though he recovered much quicker than the last time. Anderson pulled out a blade and slashed at Tiberius cutting his wand in half. Tiberius then ran to a crate at the back of the room and began chanting. A slight glow radiated off the crate before disappearing. He reached down and pulled out a Valyrain steel sword.

Anderson's eyes narrowed at the sight of the blade. The blade was smoky and dark and seemed to ripple with power. He drew one more blade from his left sleeve while also wielding his first blade in his right. The grasp he had on his blades tightened and his teeth clenched as he saw the scars and scratches that he and Alucard had inflicted on the man close up leaving his flesh unscarred. Anderson knew he only had two blades left and judging by the way his opponent's blade seemed radiate some sort of power, he knew he wouldn't be able to last in a prolonged fight.

'Better make this count,' Anderson thought as a flurry of thorns flew from his back and began to surround the house. Tiberius charged him sword in hand as the room was consumed in thorns. Just as he thought, Anderson's blades were sliced in two as he tried to block the sword's swing which left him with a large scar on his chest. Anderson clenched his teeth as the wound inflicted by the sword seemed to refuse to heal.

"Checkmate you crazy magical bastard," Anderson said with a victorious smile before grabbing Tiberius in his arms. Tiberius was puzzled at the man's words until he noticed the thorns surrounding the interior of the building began to spark. A great flame then erupted from the thorns consuming all in its path.

 **A couple miles away**

"So you're telling me that man was not the target," Alucard said as they walked towards the sea.

"Yes, that man is the last member of your group and just like you he is also on a sort of probation," Gabrielle said with a sigh as they caught sight of the burning ruin. In the middle of the rubble was a very angry paladin with a large gash on his chest and a golden haired man whose shirt and pants were burned to bits.

"How in the bloody fuck are you still alive?!" Anderson yelled as he glared at Tiberius. Without a shred of emotion, Tiberius raised his sword once again and charged. Just before Tiberius' blade reached Anderson's neck, Gabrielle appeared between the two of them summoning several ethereal black chains from the ground. The chains wrapped around both Tiberius and Anderson forcing them on their knees.

"Who are they and why did they attack me?" Tiberius asked with barely contained rage. The reaper stepped forward and gestured its pale hand towards the four strangers.

"These four are here to do a job for me, a job that includes you,"

"You can take that job and shove it up your ass." Tiberius stated as he walked towards the keep. The others followed closely by.

"Need I remind you that you are still at my mercy. You will never see your family again until I so desire it," Gabrielle reminded him. Tiberius stopped in front of the great wooden door way of the keep. With a heavy sigh he turned towards the group. Tiberius glared at the reaper coldly.

"Alright look, my boss, Death is not happy to what has happened. The boss blames me for causing the destruction of an entire civilization, the emergence of a certain red god, and for losing three humans that have tampered with natural forces. So right now I'm on probation and basically have to clean up some mess that has been left here." Gabrielle answered with his deflated shoulders.

"And why exactly should I help you?" Tiberius' glare did not lighten up on the depressed reaper.

"Do this job for me and I can see that curse removed from you," Gabrielle said with a slight smirk as Tiberius' cold expression disappeared.

"What's this job?" He asked begrudgingly.

"In the frozen north of Westeros lies an immortal abomination that is upsetting the balance between life and death. And I need a group of individuals with certain _skills_ to take care of this monster."

"And these assholes are here because they've also pissed off Death one way or another." Gabrielle said pointing at the group of strange men before them. Though the man in with the white hair grunted at the statement.

"Ok fine maybe not you but we needed the extra muscle," Gabrielle said to the werewolf. The man mere grunted and looked out towards the ocean.

"And why do you need me specifically?" Tiberius asked.

"You have in your hands one of the few weapons that can kill these creatures. And this creature won't be standing alone. An army of the dead gathers around this monster and the longer we wait the larger that army gets,"

"What are we fighting?" Tiberius asked as he entered the Keep.

"Tell me what do you know of the White Walkers?" Gabrielle asked. Tiberius made his way to a chamber full of supplies and treasures he had salvaged from the lost empire. He made his way to one of the crates and began to pull out weapons of the same variety as his sword.

"Impossible, the white walkers were story time monsters, and if they were real they must have been defeated thousands of years before the empire was even formed," Tiberius said.

"The First Men won the battle, but the war was never truly finished. Now the First Men have all but forgotten the dangers that the enemy holds, the Children of the Forest are on the brink of extinction and dragons are following suit. Very little stands in their way."

 **Lands Beyond the Wall:**

"We're lost aren't we," Alucard said as he tried as hard as he could to warm himself up with the furs.

"Well no shit we're lost," Anderson said as the wind continued to blow in his face, "that damned reaper dropped us off at the coast with no map, no guide, and no idea as what these White Walkers look like,"

"How aren't you freezing?" Alucard yelled over the winds.

"We're immortal," Anderson said with a smile, "that reaper said that as long as Tiberius here doesn't die we won't die. Something about not wanting the enemy to have two destructive monsters on their side."

"Sir may I ask what the plan is?" Walter asked as he gripped his cloak tighter.

"In legends, it said that the White Walkers covered the world in a never ending Winter. So our best bet, is to go straight into the eye of this storm." He yelled out loud as he began making his way through the winds.

"I hate this place." Alucard mumbled.

* * *

 **Outside scene:**

"Why did you drop us so far from the monsters," Tiberius asked as baby Harry turned in his sleep.

"The Night King had grown too powerful, I couldn't get any closer," Gabrielle answered. "And besides I knew you would be fine,"

"We were wandering that frozen wasteland for days, DAYS!" Tiberius cried, "All we had to eat was whatever that werewolf caught for us,"

"It took us forever to find those frozen bastards. Thankfully we weren't alone,"

* * *

 **Fist of the First Men:**

The five companions found themselves inside a large tent surrounded by several men and women standing in front of a man sitting on a pile of furs. His grizzled and worn face was covered in scars. The brown hair on his head fell evenly on his shoulders and the beard was unkempt and covered in frost. The man was built like a warrior and looked the part as one as he leaned on a large battle ax calmly looking at them.

"My name is Tiberius Peverell, me and my companions are on the hunt, great lord." Tiberius said. The man laughed at Tiberius's words.

"Such soft words, you must be a Southerner, and there are no lords here," he replied with a small chuckle, "My name is Ragnar Ice Breaker, and as of recently I'm the King Beyond the Wall."

Ragnar gaze over the group until it rest over the albino werewolf.

"Is your friend alright, he's out in the cold with no furs on him," Ragnar asked.

"Yes he's fine, the cold has no affect on him," Tiberius answered. The werewolf had ruined his clothing during his transformations, thankfully his pants were still intact.

Ragnar laughed, "Such strong blood, he'll be popular around here I can promise you that,"

"So what's this beast that you and your friends are hunting, Southerner?" Ragnar asked. Tiberius looked to Walter, the middle aged butler/assassin nodded. They needed an army if they were going to fight the Night King. And the King Beyond the Wall might just have enough.

"The White Walkers," Tiberius said as he saw the color drain from Ragnar's face.

"So they've actually returned," Ragnar said with a pale face. Tiberius was surprised that this man believed him.

"Will you fight with us?" Tiberius asked.

"Hell no!," Ragnar yelled as he stood from his throne of furs, "if those white devils truly have returned then I need to get my people behind the Wall."

"And then what? Wait for them to muster an army of the dead large enough to break through?" Tiberius yelled, "We don't stop them here, we won't stop them at all. Aren't you the King Beyond the Wall? What kind of King abandons his kingdom?"

"A King's duty is to his people," Ragnar answered, "and besides there's like ten people claiming that title,"

Though Ragnar knew he was right, running away was only a temporary solution.

"I won't march my people alone," Ragnar said as a small smile appeared in his face, "if we are to go to war with the White Walkers then we need the strongest clan to march with us,"

The men behind Ragnar grumbled.

"I hate Thenns,"

* * *

 **Present:**

"The Thenns were surprisingly cooperative," Tiberius said. "not to mention the Giants and the Children of the Forest, they were a great help."

"They were the first to make contact with the Night King," Gabrielle said, "What's surprising is that all the clans that followed you into battle also followed you back to your island,"

"I offered them a chance at a better life," Tiberius shrugged.

Tiberius stepped away from his slumbering son and looked out the window, the moon was still shining brightly in the sky and surrounded by stars. He towards Gabrielle with a solemn look on his face.

"Now tell me why my son is really here," Tiberius demanded stepping towards the somber reaper.

"Death is not really happy with what's happened," Gabrielle said stepping away from the crib turning to face Tiberius. The reaper seemed to age immensely.

"The Night King is still out there and is slowly returning. I'm sure Anderson's already realized that. To make matters worse another demonic entity is rising up with him, but this one is rising here, in Avalon. Finally R'hollor has gotten stronger as well, every pantheon on Westeros and Essos is pissed with how many followers the Red god has obtained. While R'hollor is not really evil, he has been giving his most devout followers abilities that counter death; long life, bringing others back from the dead." Gabrielle stated.

"So what, the children I bare are going to pay for our mistakes?" Tiberius asked with worry etched on his face.

"Well technically the whole world is going to pay for our mistakes," Gabrielle said trying to make his old friend feel better about the situation; he's not helping.

"The one job Death gave us was to destroy the Night King, but he escaped us all those years ago. Death had hoped that Anderson's zealotry and Alucard's destructiveness would stop R'hollor's rise to power. But just like with the Night King we failed. Even Anderson's crusade against the god of light was not enough to stop his growing influence. Death and all the other beings are tired with our failures," Gabrielle said looking mournfully at the child.

"Death's going to force my children to clean up our mess?" Tiberius angrily questioned.

"Death can't really force mortals to do anything, Death hopes to give this world a fighting chance in the war to come. All of your children are gifted individuals and I don't just mean in magical ability. Harry is a remarkable young man. He saved an entire country from the brink of darkness, he rallied an army of school children against one the most powerful dark lords that world had ever seen and won. If there is any chance for this world to rise against the coming darkness its him," Gabrielle said pointing towards the slobbering toddler. Tiberius leaned against the wall stared blankly at the reaper.

"An Ice Demon in the West, A Fire God in the East, and an unknown darkness in the North. What's next, a giant sea monster coming from the south?" Tiberius asked.

"I don't know about a sea monster, but most of the mortal kingdoms do reside in the south and since your children are royalty they will most likely have to deal with them too." Gabrielle said with a small smile.

"Not even a father for a year and I've already fucked things up for my kids," Tiberius said sitting down on the stone floor. Gabrille smiled at him before he began floating off into the dark corner, "Where are you going?"

"As part of my punishment, Death's bound me to a notebook and any name that is written in this book dies," Gabrielle form slowly shifted. His arms began to get longer and his back hunched over slightly.

"And how is that a punishment for you?"

"Processing a soul into the after life is a lot of paper work, the reason why you haven't seen me in so long is because I just finished processing the millions of souls your brothers sacraficed." Gabrielle grumbled, "and oh joy and edgy teenager's got my book,"

And with that Gabrielle vanished into the wall. Tiberius stood up and walked towards the baby in the crib.

"I may not be able to win this war for you, but I promise you'll be ready when the time comes,"

 **Author's Note:** Thank you all for reading. I do apologize if the last chapter seemed like too much exposition I just didn't know any other way to do it. If anyone has any advice on how to do exposition better for any future stories I do, fanfiction or original, I would greatly appreciate it. Also I may have overdone it with this story so I'm going to put it on a slight **hiatus** that way I can find a way to better organize this. I may edit the first two chapters so I can make this story flow better. Currently what I have is that: Tiberius has lived for nearly five hundred years, the story takes place one year after Robert's Rebellion, Tiberius saved Elia Martel from the Mountain and married her and adopted Rhaenys and Aegon to his family (the Peverells), I don't know whether or not to make Ashara Dayne as the second wife just cause the amount of siblings I wanted to give Harry (that won't be his full name). Again sorry for the exposition explosion. Anyways I am open to suggestions and Thank You for taking the time to reading my story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Brothers**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the joy of writing this.**

 **290 AC**

 **Jaeharys Peverell:**

"Aw man," a seven-year-old Harry thought as he made his way from the castle dungeons. Jaeharys Peverell, Harry to his family, has always been a curious child. Ever since he could walk he would always sneak off from his mothers to try and explore his family's castle. From the top of Azure Keep where he would sit in his father's study and read all the books from his private collection, to the dark dungeons down below. There he found large cells with valyrian steel bars meant to keep giants at bay. Today he found where his uncle Alucard keeps his coffin, which was located right next to a shriveled up chained corpse. Though now he was being dragged up the stairs back to the main floor by said uncle back to his mother, well one of his mothers.

"Please don't take me to her please!" Harry begged his uncle. Alucard merely smiled as they made their way up the torch lit stair case.

"Sorry kid no can do, your mom already knows you are here and if I don't bring you to her she'll cut off my right hand…again," Alucard said as they reached the top of the stair case.

At the top of the stairs standing in the door way was a very angry Ashara Peverell, formerly of house Dayne. Her usually soft, caring eyes were now hardened with anger. And next to her was Harry's older brother, only by four months, Draconis Ragnar Peverell, named after Tiberius' father and the King-Beyond-The-Wall that followed him to Avalon. Though to his parents confusion, Harry had taken to calling him Draco. Draco is a small boy with blond hair like their father and light purple eyes like his birth mother, Ashara.

"See mother, I told you I saw him going down into the dungeons." Draco said with a smug grin on his face.

"You snitch!" Harry yelled out at his brother. He decided that if he was going down he was not going down alone.

"Draco sneaks into the kitchen at night and steals lemon tarts and sweet wine!" Harry exclaimed with satisfaction as the color on Draco's face disappears.

"No I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Enough! Jaeharys Ignotus Peverell we are here to discuss why you were down in the dungeons,"

And with that Harry's protests stopped, hearing his full name from his parents usually meant that they were running out of patience. Draco smiled at seeing his brother's defeated form. That was until his mother turned towards him.

"And you, Damien, we will discuss your nightly kitchen raids later," Ashara said. Draco's protests were caught in his throat when he caught his mother's glare.

"Jaeharys what have we told about going down to the dungeons?"

"Not to go down there without you, father or mother," Harry stated

"That's right and besides there's nothing down there but rats, dirt, and all sorts of filthy creatures," Ashara said leaning down to rub the dirt off Harry's nose.

"Hey!" Alucard cried out indignantly.

Ashara pointed at Alucard, "See, disgusting,"

"Hey, I'll have you know that I bathe myself every week!" Alucard proclaimed. Both Harry and Draco had trouble hiding their smiles as their Uncle Alucard continued to profess his cleanliness.

Ashara simply shook her head and turned towards her two sons. "Alright now you two, your father wants to speak to the both of you so go on towards his study while I stay here and have a word with your dear uncle. We'll talk punishment later."

The boys nodded and ran as fast as they could down the hall. Though as he turned the corner, Harry stopped and tried listening to what the adults were saying. However, he was too far from hearing anything clearly and the fact that they were whispering didn't help either.

"…don't want that _monster_ so close…" Harry heard Ashara hissed through whispered breath.

"…no other place safer then with me…" Alucard hissed.

"…so close to finding it," Ashara said her eyes darkening.

"She won't be released!" Alucard shouted, his voice no longer in a whisper. Harry heard him take a deep breath before continuing though this time his voice was at a normal volume.

"If he had been put anywhere else someone could have found her and accidentally release her. At least here we can keep an eye on her." Alucard responded, Ashara opened her mouth to argue once more, but Alucard beat her to it, "You don't trust me, fine. But trust your husband when he tells you that this is the best place to hide him and that the children are in no danger,"

A brief silence was held in the air before Harry heard Ashara sigh and the sound of footsteps started moving down the hall. As the footsteps got closer Harry began to walk softly, but quickly so not to alert his mother of his presence.

Harry quickly made his way up the spiral stair case towards his father's study. The room was located at the very top of the Tower of Zenith, the highest tower of the three towers on the Azure Palace. From here the entire city of **Last Haven** , could be seen. The city was originally named Giants Port, named for the main product that this city would produce, enslaved Giants. However, before the colonists could begin hunting down the giants in the lands beyond the wall they all disappeared without a trace. Whenever Harry would ask his Uncle Alucard of their disappearance he would simply say that it was a secret between him, Harry's father, and Alexander Anderson.

Sitting in the study room were all six of his siblings, his father and his other mother. Behind a large, ornate desk was his father, King Tiberius of Avalon. A small smile adorned his bearded face as he looked across his desk. Sitting on next to the window on a large couch was his birth mother, Elia Peverell, formerly of House Martell. The smile on her face reached her dark eyes as she watched her youngest children play by the window. Her youngest is little Diana Allyria Peverell, four name days old, named after an ancient Valyrian moon goddess after she had been born during a full moon. Playing with a toy sword next to Diana was the youngest son, young Nymeros Septimus Peverell, four name days old, named in honor of the warrior queen Nymeria. However, Tiberius chose that name in gratitude to the ancient Rhoynish Princess. She had offered to take the Peverell brothers with her across the Narrow Sea after the Rhoynish had lost. Even though the brothers were more Valyrian then Rhoynish she still wanted to take them with her. Though they refused her offer, Tiberius was touched by the woman's kindness.

In front of a tall book case next to the entrance, were two of his elder siblings. Searching through the book case was his elder sister, Hermione Peverell, eight name days old. Named after Ashara's grandmother, due to Hermione being born on her grandmother's name day. Sitting on the floor reading about the legendary knights was his elder brother, Aegon Peverell, eight name days old. Standing next to their father, looking at a large map of Avalon that hung next to the wall, was his eldest sibling, Rhaenys Peverell, Eleven name days old. And finally, sitting across Tiberius, was his dear brother Damian Peverell. And like the snitch he is, he's already telling their father of his little adventure into the dungeons.

"…even after all your warnings he went down there!" Draco stated with a smug look on his face. Well two can play at this game.

"Draco hid a bag of horse shit underneath Rhaenys' bed!" Harry blurted out. He immediately regretted saying those words as his mother glared at him.

"Jaeharys!" Elia cried out whilst covering Diana's ears.

"Language Harry," Hermione said though her attention was still on their father's collection of books. Aegon in the meantime was rolling on the floor laughing. At what, Harry didn't know. Probably at Draco seeing the terrified look on his face as their elder sister glared down at them.

"You're the reason why my room's been smelling so bad?!" She yelled "Do you know how hard it is to sleep with the constant smell of shit in your nose?!"

"Rhaenys!" Elia cried out tightening her hold on little Diana. Nymeros had stopped playing with his toy sword and joined his older brother in laughing at the situation.

"Enough!" Tiberius yelled out. "Percival please come in here,"

At his father's command the tall figure of the Peverell family's loyal steward entered the study right behind Harry. The man's full name is Percival Dornez of the House Dornez. Ever since Avalon's formation, the descendants of Walter C. Dornez has been loyal servants of the Peverell family. They serve in any capacity that is asked of them. Whether it be espionage, assassination, advising, or simply serving a hot cup of milk during the long cold nights. Whatever the job is the members of House Dornez will do it. As of recent, the current head of the family, Percival, has been assigned to making sure the children don't destroy the castle with their ever constant prank wars. Specifically, Harry and Draco, if they're not going after each other then they're most likely going after their siblings, or their father. What Harry finds amazing is that no matter what part of the palace they're in Percival always comes when called.

"I'm assuming you want me to go clean up the mess sir?" Percival asked with a slight bow.

"No, I want you to prepare buckets and clothes for the boys," Tiberius gestured to Draco and Harry.

"What!?"

"I didn't have anything to do with this!"

With just a simple glare the boys' complaints fell silent.

"This is your mess so you're responsible for it and you snuck into the dungeons alone," Tiberius replied. The boys dropped their heads immediately.

"In addition to that you will both be sleeping in Rhaenys' room while she sleeps in your room. And until the mess is cleaned that is where you will both be sleeping," Harry nodded his head at this and nudged Draco on the side to stop him from making things worst. Despite the animosity between the two, the boys still shared a room, though they had separate beds.

"Excellent, now everyone as you all know around this time of the year I go around Avalon and meet with the various lords and chiefs around the land. This year I've finally convinced both your mothers to allow more of you to accompany me." The kids looked excited with this piece of news. Usually when their father meets with leaders of Avalon he'd only bring Rhaenys.

"Harry, Damien, Aegon, Hermione, all of you will accompany me and Rhaenys this time. You're all old enough to travel and its time you see the kingdom you'll all rule." Tiberius stood from his desk and gestured to the map hanging on the wall. With that said Tiberius told all his children to go and get ready for bed, except for Draco and Harry.

As the sun had finally set over the horizon and their siblings had retired to their respective rooms, Harry and Draco slowly make their way towards Rhaenys' room. Both of the boys carried a large bucket of water and two rags, one for wiping and one for drying. Percival followed them to make sure they did as they were told. When they finally reached Rhaenys' door a slight stench hit their nose. The smell got stronger as they got close to the bed. The boys set down their buckets at opposite ends of their sister's bed. Taking a deep breath, they simultaneously looked down underneath the bed.

Underneath the bed, an ungodly amount of feces was smeared all across the floor and under the bed itself. Harry quickly covered his nose from the stench with one of the rags.

"How did you even get it up there?" Harry asked looking at his brother at the other side of the bed. Draco pinched his nose.

"The same way we're getting it off," He replied, but before he could do anything Percival spoke up from the door way.

"Ah ah ah, no magic allowed," Percival said as he pulled up a chair to watch the boys. Outside of their immediate family, very few know of Tiberius' immortality or the family's magical capabilities. The Dornez family are a part of the few seeing as how they are the Peverell's ever loyal servants.

"Oh come on Percival this is gonna take forever to clean up and we'll end up smelling like shit," Draco moaned.

"Well it wouldn't be much of a punishment if it was quick and painless," Percival smiled. Harry didn't complain, he knew he didn't have the necessary amount of control to clean up this sort of mess and he doubted Draco had could control his magic either. They probably would have made things even worst.

Draco groaned as he dipped a rag into the bucket of water and began to scrub underneath the bed. Harry brought his shirt to his nose before scrubbing to lessen the stench of shit. It took them about an hour to clean up most of the mess before Percival allowed them to go wash up and go to sleep for the night. They would have cleaned it all up had they not spent so much time arguing about who would have to go underneath the bed to scrub the bottom half. Now both boys are squeezed together in their sister's bed with the stench of horse dung still fresh in their noses.

"This is all your fault you know," Draco said his back turned from his brother.

"How is this my fault? You were the one who smeared shit underneath Rhaenys' bed!" Harry replied as he watched the stars through the window.

"You were the one who snitched on me to father!" Draco argued as he nudged Harry trying to take up more space on their sister's bed.

"You told mother I had gone into the dungeons!" Harry yelled as he nudged back at Draco.

"That place is dangerous! You could have fallen down a pit or get locked in one of those cages or get eaten by some monster that lives down there that is not our Uncle Alucard!" Draco yelled back. A brief moment of silence was held between the brothers.

"You were worried about me?" Harry asked turning towards his brother. Draco turned towards his brother with confused look on his face.

"Of course I'd be worried about you, you're my brother," Draco said without hesitation.

"I thought you'd be happy to have me gone. You'd finally get our room all to yourself," Harry stated.

"What would I do with all that space? And besides this castle would be boring without you around to mess with. I mean Nymeros and Diana are just babies and the others would probably just beat the shit out of me. Hermione's punches hurts like hell and I can't imagine how hard Aegon and Rhaenys hit," Draco said as he rubbed his shoulder remembering the time when Hermione continuously punched him for gluing several pages of her favorite book together. Oddly enough the memory of Hermione beating up Draco brought a smile to Harry's face.

"Look, I'm sorry for snitching on you like I did. And thanks for caring about me," Harry raised a hand towards his brother. Draco smiled and grasped it tightly.

"How about a temporary truce then, until all this shit's cleaned up," Draco offered smiling. Harry nodded at his brother with a smile of his own.

Suddenly Draco propped himself up on his elbow and looked behind Harry. Turning around Harry saw that Draco was looking at the desk underneath window.

"I just realized that all of our sister's secrets are quite literally right next to us," He said with a mischievous smile. Harry turned back and sighed at his brother's antics.

"We're already in enough trouble as it is!" Harry argued towards his brother.

"Come on Harry, don't you want some revenge for the literal shit we had to deal with?" Draco asked his brother, "For all we know she's going through our stuff as we speak."

In another part of the castle, Rhaenys was sleeping peacefully in Harry's bed enjoying a stench free night.

"Let's do it in the morning Draco. I'm too tired from all the scrubbing," Harry said closing his eyes. Draco sighed and placed his head on the pillow staring straight at the ceiling. Draco immediately sprang up from the bed removing the blanket that laid on top of them. Harry opened his eyes and looked at his brother curiously.

"I'm hungry, want to get some lemon tarts?" Draco asked as he slowly put on his soft shoes.

"Mom's probably locked the kitchens up tightly…sorry," Harry said apologetically.

"It's fine, besides I knew one day I'd get caught so I prepared some secret caches just for this sort of event," Draco said as he made his way to the door. He turned towards Harry.

"Want to come?" He asked.

"Aren't you worried that I'd snitch to our mothers about your secret treasures," Harry asked

"Aren't we in a truce? And besides the caches are heavy and are filled with food I plan on eating as much as we can tonight," Draco said, Harry smiled and quickly put on his shoes. As he reached the door, Draco held out his hand.

"Just in case, let's make a brother's promise to not tell anyone of what we're doing here tonight deal?" Draco extended his hand towards Harry smiling. Without hesitation Harry took it with a smile. They shook hands three times and on the third they yelled out,

"Promise"

 **A/N: So here's chapter 4 with Harry and his new family. All the siblings except Rhaenys and Aegon are from Harry's world. Writing this chapter was fun and I hope you all enjoy and I hope you all had a Happy Holidays.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

From Across the seas

 **Standard disclaimer, I own nothing, but the joy I have of writing this. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **290 AC**

 **Westeros:**

Jon Arryn sat in the office of the Master of Coin taking on the daunting task of looking over the Realm's financial state. Sitting across from him was the Master of Coin he had chosen for Robert, Petyr Baelish.

The man had a short and slender build, sharp features on his face, and a pair of green-gray eyes that always seemed to bother Jon whenever he looked at him. If Jon had to be honest, he never would have known about the small lord of the Fingers had it not been for his wife, Lady Lysa of House Tully. Wars were always a strain on a kingdom's economy and he needed a large war chest if he was to topple the mighty House Targaryen. So when his new wife told him of a small lord in his lands that could help increase his kingdom's revenues he was more than happy to listen. Now let it be known that Jon Arryn was not a stupid man nor was he blind. He doubted that his wife's suggestion was in the interest of the Vale. However, to his pleasant surprise, Lord Baelish was able to increase the profit of Gulltown, the major port of the Vale, by ten-fold. So when Robert had been crowned king he had hoped that Baelish's magic fingers would work on the Kingdom's dwindling treasury.

Unfortunately, no matter how much gold seemed to go in Robert would always find a way to spend it.

"Is this all of it?" Jon asked as he looked at the financial report of the kingdom.

"I believe so my lord hand," Baelish answered with a small smile.

"Right well let's get going the council is about to start," Jon and Baelish stood up and made their way to the door.

X

The Tower of the Hand is the resident and office of the Hand of the King. In addition to the Hand's personal bedroom, the Tower also contained a small hall meant to hold Small Council meetings. The hall is lavishly decorated with myrish rugs on the floor, wall hangings, and a golden tinted window. Tall windows surround the room letting in a moderate amount of light. A small finely crafted table sat in the middle of the room surrounded by an assortment of equally crafted chairs. A map large enough to cover the entirety of the table though not too large to hang off it, sat in the middle of the table.

In the Tower of the Hand a small ensemble of eight people has gathered around a small rectangular table. Barristan Selmy, Lord Commander of the King's Guard stood vigilant behind the King's chair looking at the Small Council. To the left of the King's chair sat the Master of Ships, Lord Stannis Baratheon, the kings younger brother and lord of Dragonstone. Right next to him sat the Master of Laws, Lord Renly Baratheon, the King's youngest brother and lord of Storm's End. And farthest from the left sat the Master of Whispers, Lord Varys, a eunuch from Lys. Jon Arryn sat to the right of the King with Lord Baelish and Grand Maester Pycelle right after him though the elderly Maester had yet to appear.

"Forgive me my lords, just attending a small matter at the ravenry," the Grand Maester said as he stepped into the chambers

"Right, first order of business is the treasury," Lord Arryn said as Pycelle took his seat.

"Has the treasury gone empty already Lord Baelish?" said Varys as a small smirk appeared on the eunuch's face.

"Not yet, though the Ironborn rebellion has not helped at all. Perhaps if we had knowledge of the Ironborn's intent before they began pillaging the western coast we would have been able to cut down the costs, perhaps even prevent the entire rebellion in the first place." Baelish replied with a small smirk on his face.

"That's enough, the problem at hand is that the treasury will be empty in one month's time," said Jon Arryn looking between Baelish and Varys.

"Baelish have the taxes from the realm come in yet?" Robert asked impatiently.

"Yes they have your grace, but…" Baelish began before the King interrupted.

"Good on to the next topic at hand," said Robert eager to be done with this council.

"Robert the taxes we've collected won't be enough," said Jon.

"What the hell are we even paying?" Robert asked.

"Repairs to the Royal Navy, materials to rebuild most of the western coast and payment for the soldiers that marched with us under," Jon said as he glared at Robert, "And these tourneys and festivities you've been holding are not helping at all,"

"Apart from the taxes, what about our trading in Essos? Surely our revenue from that should keep the treasury afloat," Pycelle stated. Stannis sighed as he shook his head.

"I've forbidden any of our trade ships to making the journey across the Narrow Sea," everyone turned their heads toward the Master of Ships, "Without the support of the royal navy any trade ship we send could easily fall to pirates. I've already received reports of a rampant increase of raids and acts of piracy along the eastern coast."

"Bloody hell, we didn't lose the entire Royal Fleet at the battle off Fair Isle. Send out the remaining ships to deal with these pirates," Robert commanded staring at Stannis.

To his credit, Stannis calmly held his gaze against his brother, "Most of the ships are in dire need of repair and almost all are under manned. We send out those ships we risk losing more of the royal navy. Besides there is another danger that is keeping me from releasing the fleet."

"Euron Greyjoy, we interrogated from one of the Ironborn captains we captured he said that Euron split from his brother and took a small portion of the Iron fleet,"

"Greyjoy?! We've wiped out their proud Iron Fleet, we brought down the might of Westeros onto their islands and forced their King to kneel. What more does this one Greyjoy have to offer that makes him a threat?!" Robert cried out with rage burning in his eyes.

"Unlike Balon, who's spent a majority of his life here, Euron Greyjoy is a well-traveled man your grace," Varys said calmly, "He has contacts all over the Free Cities and not just pirates and smugglers. One of my little birds has found that he even has dealings with the Archon of Tyrosh."

"I've sent one of my men, Ser Davos Seaworth, to go find any information of where Greyjoy could be hiding. All of his former smuggling contacts have all reported seeing a small fleet of long ships heading north," Stannis stated as he watched the fury slowly die down from Robert's eyes, though they never left.

"I'll send a notice to Ned to watch out for any long ships sailing along his eastern coast. I'll probably also send one to Lord Grafton to increase the patrols around Gulltown," Jon said as he called a servant to bring him a pen and parchment in order to warn the North and the Vale. Robert however didn't believe that the Greyjoy's target was either of those kingdoms.

"Peverell," Robert muttered. As he stared coldly at the map that sat on the table.

"What?" Jon asked removing his attention away from the letter in front of him.

"That vile squid is probably on his way to pledge him and his men to the Peverells in exchange for sanctuary." Robert stated his eyes still glaring at the map, more specifically on the island kingdom that sat in right next to the Lands Beyond the Wall.

"Robert I highly doubt Euron Greyjoy is going north to pledge himself to the Peverells." Renly said leaning back on his chair.

"What else would he be going north for? The Vale is heavily protected and the North is barren of anything useful." Robert said.

"And Avalon is farther into the north then, well, the North. And look at the map, it's about the size of the island of skagos. He'd be joining a small kingdom with less resources then the North," Renly laughed glancing at the map.

"Actually my lords, no one knows how big the kingdom of Avalon is or if it's borders even end on their island," Varys stated, "Very few merchants go north to trade and those that do don't see the entire kingdom, only the capital."

"In terms of resources we do know that Avalon can produce enough food to supply all of Dorne. And my little birds in Lorath have told me that Avalonian merchants have been seen in Lorath," Varys continued.

"How can they produce food that much food so far up north with so little land?" Renly asked.

"Maps are not always correct," Stannis replied, "and the Peverells are of Valyrian descent, perhaps they have ways of farming the barren soil they have."

"My lords were out of the topic at hand and your grace with all due respect I don't think Euron Greyjoy would ally himself with Tiberius and if he did I doubt Tiberius wouldn't accept him," Jon said hoping to bring the topic back to the Realm's dwindling funds.

"And why shouldn't he? He had no problems with accepting Arthur Dayne's allegiance nor did he have a problem with House Whent's or Gerold Hightower's either!" Robert cried out with Ser Barristan grimaced at the mention of his former brothers.

Before Ser Barristan had recovered from his wounds at the Battle of the Trident, Kings Landing had been sacked by House Lannister. The initial report was that Princess Elia and her children had been killed by the Mountain. However, this proved false as the bodies of the royal family were never found. It was right after the siege at Storm's End that news spread that the princess and her children had been found and taken in by Tiberius Peverell, the King of Avalon. However, Ser Barristan heard the news too late, believing that he had failed the Targaryens he pledged himself to Robert and became Lord Commander of the King's Guard.

When news of the royal family's survival had appeared, Arthur Dayne and Oswell Whent left their post in Dorne, with the pregnant Ashara Dayne and her child, to protect Prince Rhaegar's heirs. Ser Gerold Hightower had stayed behind at the Tower of Joy to wait for Lord Stark and to guard Lyanna Stark as his last orders from his fallen prince. When the young Lord Stark arrived, the former Lord Commander did not fight and simply apologized to Lord Stark before leaving for Avalon. The entirety of House Whent also left Westeros, as they were the only house in the Riverlands to support the Targaryens, and abandoned the cursed castle of HarrenHall.

"Those knights are honorable and loyal men, the best knights that Westeros has ever produced," Jon Arryn stated with Ser Barristan giving a small nod of his head in agreement, "Euron Greyjoy is a dangerous man who left his own family when the war began to turn,"

Jon Arryn looked at Robert, with anger still etched on to his face. "Is he not the man who saved you at Gulltown? Is he not the reason why you were able to survive Oxcross?"

Robert's face seemed to soften just a little at the mention of the one battle he lost. The other members of the council were impressed with the Hand's ability to calm the king. With Robert finally calmed down Jon moved the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"My lords we still need a solution for the treasury," Jon tiredly said, "The taxes from the other kingdoms won't be enough and with the royal fleet in need of repair, we can't safely trade with the Free Cities."

"We could borrow some of the money," Lord Baelish suggested. "I know Tywin Lannister would be more than happy to supply funds for the treasury seeing how it is his bloodline on the throne."

"No!" Jon cried out immediately. The last thing he wanted was for House Lannister to get even more of the Seven Kingdoms in their pocket. And by the looks of it Robert wasn't keen on the idea either.

"If not House Lannister, then the Iron Bank will no doubt give us the substantial amount," Lord Varys said.

"It doesn't matter where we get the loan, with the gold that we get we can repair the Royal Fleet and restart trade with the free cities. And to help pay off this loan we can also increase the tax on the kingdoms," Lord Baelish said with a small smile.

"Good, get the gold and fix the fleet Lord Baelish. I need a drink." Robert said getting up before Jon could argue against the suggestion. The smile on Lord Baelish's face seemed to grow as he did a small bow before following the king and Ser Barristen out the door. With the King gone, the rest of the Small Council began to leave until it was only Jon Arryn left in the room.\

X

The king's chambers were by far the most lavish room in the entire castle. It was about twice the size of the Hand of the King's with more the twice the luxuries. With fine myrish rugs spread out across the floor, giant windows that let in an abundant amount of light, and a large balcony that overlooked all of Kings Landing. Hung around the walls were an assortment of decorative axes and swords. The bed itself was large and held the finest silks from the Free Cities, with a whore or two. Though these luxuries were lost on the king, the doors to the balcony were closed, the drapes on the windows partially shut, and the bed lay empty. Sitting on the desk next to the window was the king, with a bottle of wine sitting in front of him and a goblet in his hands.

Robert's eyes glazed over as Jon's words sunk. He remembered the early days of the Rebellion. He had defeated three Royalist armies of treacherous storm lords cementing control over the Storm Lands. With the Storm Lands firmly in his control, Robert ordered his men to quickly march north towards the Riverlands. Unlike the rest of the rebelling kingdoms, the Storm Lands was surrounded on all sides, Dorne to the south, Kings Landing to the North East, the Reach to the west and the Royal Navy in the East. If the rebellion were to survive he had to make it to the Riverlands and meet up with Ned.

Unfortunately, Randyll Tarly and the Tyrell vanguard had ambushed them at Oxcross. Robert's knuckles turned white as he remembered that brutal battle. It was terrible, Reach infantry had attacked their front while a company of knights descended on their flanks. He had been unhorsed as his army began to route and just before he was about to get struck down a sword had pierced the throat of his would be killer. The man who saved him was none other than Tiberius Peverell, the King of Avalon and one the few people he considered family.

A small smile crept on his face as he took a small sip of the wine.

X

 _Flashback_

He had just reached his fourteenth name day and he had been more then generous with the wine. And through his inebriated state he decided to get on a boat and sail across to Essos. Leave all his responsibilities behind and live the life of a sell sword. He was drunk however and thought he could get to Essos on a row boat. By the time his mind was clear, all he could see around him was water and paddles for the boat were nowhere to be found. For three days he sat adrift in the middle of the sea, until a large boat with a red bird embroidered on the sails drifted by. A man with bright gold hair and dark purple eyes brought him onto the ship.

"Thank you for the help, death by starvation is not how I would have liked to go," Robert said with a smile as his savior brought him a cup of water and an apple.

"Aye, I've seen what famine can do to a man, it's not a pretty sight," he said as he sat down in front of Robert.

"May I ask where you men are from," Robert asked before taking a bit from the apple. The man seemed to pause for a moment before answering.

"We're coming from Kings Landing, we plan to stop by Gulltown to resupply," he said and Robert smiled.

"Excellent, I'll ask Jon if we can't invite you and your men for a feast," Robert said before taking a bite of the apple.

"No its fine, we wouldn't want to impose," the man said before Robert interrupted him.

"Nonsense, I want to thank you properly for saving me from a boring death," Robert laughed as he continued on his apple.

It wasn't until Jon saw the man and the ship himself that Robert found out the identity of his savior.

 _Flashback end_

X

Robert took another gulp of wine as his thoughts went back to the war. Of how Tiberius had been able to safely get him to the Stoney Sept and the Battle of the Bells, after which he and Tiberius went their separate ways, something about important business in Kings Landing.

Robert finished his cup as he remembered the fight which fractured his friendship with Tiberius and Ned. He remembered calling for the bodies of Elia and her children after the Mountain had somehow lost them. When Tiberius told him that he had taken the royal family he was furious. He was ready to kill Tiberius right then and there had it not been for Ned and Jon. Robert warned him that should Elia or her children set foot on Westerosi he would have their heads. After all that, Tiberius stormed out of the capital and Ned took a horse to go relieve Storm's End and find Lyanna in Dorne. Looking back at it all, nothing good seemed to have happened after that fight. He lost the woman he loved and was forced to marry a Lannister, Ned secluded himself in the north, and the Ironborn raided the western shores. And just two weeks ago his five-year-old son passed away from a fever. Robert looked to the empty bottle of wine. If he was going to reminisce about his past, he wasn't going to do it sober.

"More Wine!"

X

Lord Varys entered his private apartment in the Red Keep. Compared to most rooms his was the simplest, at first glance. On the outside, a finely crafted desk sat underneath a medium sized window. A small bed with modest coverings sat on the wall adjacent to the door. A large bookshelf full of common tomes and books. A simple room for a simple man.

However, underneath the bed lay a secret trap door that leads to one of the many secret tunnels in the Red Keep. The desk held a hidden compartment with a small stiletto blade coated with a poison that would paralyze its victim. Several books in the bookshelf held important documents and letters. Most of which pertained to the ever so mysterious Avalon. Varys began to pull these books off the shelf, planning on reviewing all of his information pertaining to the Kingdom of the Shivering Sea.

The common knowledge of the kingdom was that it was an abandoned Valyrian colony meant to hold giants. Much like House Targaryen, House Peverell occupied the area after the Doom. The population of the kingdom originally consisted of wildling tribes that House Peverell invited from the Lands Beyond the Wall. Then sometime later, freed slaves from Essos began to settle their as well acting as a second Braavos. That's where all the factual information stops and the myths and legends began.

One of the earlies legends spoke of was Avalon's legendary **White Paladin,** a legendary warrior adorned in pearl white armor wielding two Valyrian steel swords. Tales spoke of how this great warrior wandered around Essos attacking slavers and taking all the freed slaves to Avalon. Others spoke of how the warrior wiped out an entire dothraki horde single handedly. And how a trail of fire would always seem to follow in his wake. Then again these were myths and stories, things that Varys wouldn't pay heed to, not without some sort of evidence to back it up.

Then there was the infamous **Black Knight** , and just like the Paladin, a warrior wrapped in legend with little to no evidence to back it up. A juggernaut of a man dressed in armor as black as night with a blood red caped adorned on his shoulders. The most common tale is that the Black Knight would always appear in Westeros' bloodiest battles, laughing as he mercilessly cut down any on the battle field. And a river of blood would flow whenever this dread knight made his way to the field.

Most of Avalon's mystique disappeared however, when Aegon the Conqueror discovered them during his flight to map all of Westeros before his conquest. History states that Aegon landed on the island as a cold winter storm forced his dragon Balerion out of the skies. Not much is known of what happened during Aegon's landing in Avalon, but ever since then the Targaryen family has been obsessed with island nation ever since.

These days, Avalon is less mysterious as more believable information came from his few contacts from the island. Varys looked at the letter on his desk with great interest, as this was the only piece of information he could get out of Avalon. The King Tiberius Peverell now had five children to inherit his throne, two from Elia Martell and three from Ashara Dayne. Varys sat back on his chair as he gently rolled the letter in between his fingers, thinking of how to best use this information.

X

Lord Petyr Baelish sat down in his study as he began to work on a letter for a loan from the Iron Bank. Usually if you wanted to get a loan from the Iron Bank it would have to be in person. But Lord Baelish new better then to go there, Braavos was even more of a viper's nest then King's Landing. Perhaps he'll send a minor lord or a knight to go act as a representative for the kingdom. Seeing as how there was always a crowd during the day in the throne room hoping to gain the king's favor, it shouldn't be too hard to find a volunteer.

X

 **Casterly Rock**

Tywin Lannister stood on the balcony of his family's ancient as he watched the rebuilding of the Lannister Fleet in Lannisport. A slight scowl appeared on his face as the fleet should not have been destroyed in the first place. He went back inside his study as he attended to the paper work on his desk. A knock came from the door.

"Come in," Tywin said. The door opened revealing his brother, Kevan Lannister, dressed in red Lannister Armor.

"Tywin," Kevan greeted as he took a seat in front of his brother's desk.

"Kevan," Tywin replied, not looking up from the letter he was writing.

"The Lannister fleet should be back up to full strength by next week," Kevan said, knowing to not waste his brother's time and to get to the point as to why he was there.

"Good, once the fleet is done I need you to head north of the Crag and begin setting outposts along the coast. Should the Ironborn or any enemy try to attack us from the north again I don't want us to be caught unaware," He said as he poured a drop of wax onto the letter and sealed it with a Lannister seal.

"To be attacked so brazenly and so close to our seat of power," Tywin said as a scowl appeared on his face, "Made us look weak,"

"It won't happen again," Kevan said getting up from his chair and heading towards the door. Tywin called to his brother before he could leave.

"Kevin," Tywin said as he unsealed a letter on his desk, "Have you seen Tyrion lately?"

Kevan shook his head, "No I haven't seen him recently. What did he do this time?"

"Nothing, recently he's been quiet and reserved. My sources have told me that he's actually been well behaved, he's even stopped his visits to the local brothels," Tywin said reading the letter in his hands.

"The whores must be begging in the streets by now," Kevan said with a small smile. He immediately left after he saw the look on his brother's face.

With Kevan gone Tywin turned his attention back to the letter in his hand.

"Looks like Pycelle found nothing," Tywin thought as he folded the letter and placed it onto a pile. Tywin knew that Tyrion was sending ravens to someone in King's Landing, he just didn't know who.

"What are you hiding Tyrion?"

X

 **Winterfell**

Eddard Stark sat in his office earnestly looking at the parchment in front of him. The day had almost gone as the sun slowly set in the horizon. A fire set ablaze in a nearby hearth gave the naturally gray color of the walls a dim glow as the light from the sun slowly disappeared.

"Damn the Tyrells and their grains," Ned said as he crumpled the paper in his hands. It was a message stating that House Tyrell would be increasing the prices on their grain again. The North had just finished paying off its taxes to the crown and most houses had barely any left to buy the grain needed to sustain themselves.

Maester Luwin, the ever loyal maester of House Stark and Winterfell, stood by the door way as he watched his lord toss the letter into the fire.

"Trouble my lord?" the old Maester asked politely.

"The damned Tyrells have just raised prices on their grain," Eddard said as he got up from the chair behind his desk and sat down in front of the hearth.

"Perhaps we need to gain another supplier of grain," the Maester said as he began to clean up Ned's desk.

"The Riverlands can't support the entirety of the North and importing grain from Essos will be just as expensive," Ned said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Why not Avalon my lord? My colleagues at the Citadel tell me that they've been providing more food to Dorne then the Reach ever had and at a cheaper price," Luwin suggested.

"Robert will get pissed if I begin negotiations with Tiberius. And besides how much food can they have left if they're already supporting Dorne?" Ned asked.

"It's just a suggestion my lord," Luwin said as he left the room leaving Ned Stark behind to think.

"I can't just go behind Robert's back." Ned thought, "and one doesn't simply cross the mighty House Tyrell,"

Ned knew that House Tyrell would raise problems in the south if they heard that their biggest customer was looking for another supplier.

"To hell with this," Ned said he got back to his desk and took out a piece of parchment.

"What I do is for the good of the North,"

X

 **King's Landing**

Cersei Lannister, the most powerful woman in all of Westeros and hailed as one of the most beautiful, laid down on a small bed lightly grasping a small pillow. Her brother, Jaime, stood guard outside the door letting his sister have a moment alone.

The room itself was bare. No decorations, no desks, no chairs, and no signs of life from the previous occupancy. Thick black curtains hung by the windows ensuring the light from the sun would not find its way in. The small hearth lay unlit as cold, dead, ashes sat in its place. No sound from any living creature could he heard all that was left the low whistle of the wind.

Cersei Lannister laid on the bed nearly lifeless. Her eyes were red and puffy and throat sore. One prevailing thought continued to appear in her head.

"Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, daughter of Tywin Lannister. Yet with all this power and influence she still couldn't save her baby boy," She thought bitterly.

She remembered his coughing fits that would, from time to time, come with blood. Those beautiful Lannister green orbs that would always brighten up with joy whenever he saw her. She remembered how she would always soothe him after one of his coughing fits by gently petting his Baratheon black hair. She remembered how they dragged her baby away from her. Jaime had held her down to stop her from going after him. Robert had beat the walls and cursed the gods until his hands became bloody. All that stopped her from jumping out the window and joining her son was the knowledge that she still had children to take care of. For now, she mourns in the dark for her lost baby boy.

X

 **Volantis**

Melisandre of Asshai walked slowly through the dimly streets of Volantis's streets. The streets of Volantis were just as active at night as it were during the day. In the darkness she could whores and murders at work, screams of either pleasure or pain would echo throughout the street. Though she did not fear them, for none would dare touch a red priestess especially here in Volantis.

She continued along in a moderate pace until she reached a plaza close to the Black Walls. She stopped and looked around her, the plaza was lightly filled. Small groups of people wandering around or talking underneath one of the headless statues scattered around the plaza. A large crowd however was exiting the Temple of the Lord of Light. There standing hundreds of feet into the air was the greatest house of the Light. The temple was made of smooth grey rock with hues of red, gold, and orange strewn across the walls to match their lord's fiery heart. Some scaffolding could still be seen around it as work was still being done on the temple. Around 200 years ago, a foreign madman following some heretical faith had attacked Volantis with an army of white armored knights and had sacked and demolished the old temple.

Melisandre pulled herself out of her thoughts and continued on towards the Temple. The crowd began to split not wanting to get in the way of a red priestess. The inside of the temple was as grand as the outside. Massive stained glass windows of red, orange, and gold lined the walls. At the far end of the room, a man in red robes stood in front of a lit brazier on top of a raised dais.

The man was tall and thin with a shaven head. His face covered with slave flame tattoos giving him a red mask. He wore red and orange robes with a golden trim on the bottom. His eyes were closed as he continued to pray over the fires of the brazier.

"Lady Melisandre," the man said turning towards her.

"High Priest Benerro," she greeted with a slight bow, "Valar Morghulis,"

"Valar dohaeris," he replied as they both began to walk to a side door of the temple. Throughout the world the Red Temple is known as the primary place of worship for the followers of the Lord of Light. However, what most don't know is that the temple is actually a fortress and in a way its own kingdom. While the temple itself resides inside the city of Volantis, it is considered to be a separate entity and the Triarchs that rule the city fear the followers of R'hllor and the sway it has with the slaves of the city.

"Two hundred years and we still haven't recovered," Benerro said as they continued down the corridor.

"I wouldn't say that," Melisandre said as they walked down a set of spiraling stairs, "the Temple has been rebuilt, our influence over Volantis has grown exponentially, and the Lord of Light has more devout followers now more than ever."

"All minor victories," Benerro said as they entered onto a balcony overlooking a large room that looked similar to the large room at the entrance of the Temple. The difference between the rooms were that instead of the large stained glass windows old worn out banners hung on the sides of the walls. Several columns had been reduced to rubble and the Grand Brazier that stood at the end of the room was unlit.

"Slaves and beggars follow our lord and only the upper parts of our temple have been repaired." Benerro gestured to the ruins in front of them, "Not to mention we have yet to create a replacement for our lord's throne which that damned man had stolen all those years ago,"

Benerro's eyes glazed over as he remembered the ruin of their temple two hundred years ago. The screams of his brother and sisters, the vines that wrapped around their great temple and the great blaze of fire that followed soon thereafter. And finally, the white knight with the red cross embedded on his chest. The laughter and glee that came from the man as his family and home burned.

"We should take every kind of victory we can get." Melisandre said as they made their way to the grand brazier. The two surrounded the cold container, Benerro placed his hands on the edges. In ages past, this brazier would have been constantly lit and through its flames the high priest would receive orders straight from their lord. Now however, only cold air sits in its container.

"Despite what you call victories we need to move forward," Benerro said as he gripped the edges, "the enemy is getting stronger and the longer we wait the more powerful it will become."

"I'm assuming that's why Kinvara isn't around," Melisandre stated noticing that the High Priestess was no where to be found.

"She's gone off to seek favor with the Beggar Prince," Benerro said, "despite being in exile, his family name still carries weight in the west."

"In that case I shall be traveling west as well," Melisandre grasped the ruby around her neck, "I heard that the King's brother is looking for healers to attend to his ailing daughter. Once I cure her we'll have a strong foothold in the west."

"And what, my dear friend, will you be doing?" Melisandre said as she continued to feel the ruby around her neck.

"Our Lord has shown me the way to victory," Benerro said as a small spark appeared in the basin.

"Tell me. What do you know of the Tale of the Three Brothers?"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry for the abnormally long time school has started up and I've been caught on exams and projects and stuff like that. I also wanted to point out that I may change a few things here and there so that the story will flow better. Anyways thank you all for reading. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter, Game of Thrones, or any other references I put in here. Though I do enjoy writing it.**

 **Important:** Sorry for the long wait, but exams and group projects have been killing me (especially group projects). Anyways with summer starting soon I hope to get more done soon.

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Kingdom of the Shivering Sea pt 1.**

 **290 A.C.**

 **Avalon**

Tiberius Peverell sat behind a large oak desk as he read the latest report from his informant in Kings Landing.

"Looks like the Iron Bank got to the Iron Throne after all," he mused as he took a sip of crystal fruit wine.

Out of all the powers that rose after the destruction of Valyria, the Iron Bank was perhaps the most dangerous. From assassins to sellswords, the Bank had a variety of resources to ensure their debtors kept their promises. One way or another the Bank always gets its due, and it's not always gold they ask for.

If the trend were to be believed, they would turn their sights onto Avalon soon. A knock pulled Tiberius out of his musings.

"Your grace, the carriage is ready and the children are saying their goodbyes." Percival said.

"Right, it's time for the kids to see the kingdom they'll inherit."

* * *

A small crying Nymeros clutched desperately onto Harry's leg as tears slid down his face. Harry softly unlatched his little brother from his legs before going down on his knees enveloping in a small hug. The quiet boy tried to stop crying, not wanting to get his brother's clothes wet.

"Hey come on now, it's not going to be forever," Harry reassured him, "we'll be back in two moons."

Another pair of soft hands grabbed Harry's arm. Harry glanced over to see his baby sister with tears glistening in her usually gleeful eyes.

"Don't go," she whimpered. Diana had only recently begun talking this year, so it broke Harry's heart hearing her talk in such a sad tone.

Harry opened up his arms inviting Diana into the embrace, which the little girl gladly accepted. He squeezed his youngest siblings tightly as he heard them sniffle into his shirt.

"I'll be back, I promise," he whispered softly as he painfully pulled away.

"You're the man of the house now," Harry smiled to Nymeros, "take care of mum and Diana will you?"

The little boy nodded puffing up his chest a bit, while also rubbing away the tears from his eyes.

"I know you don't like being alone, so I got you a present," He smiled as he saw gleefulness in his sister's eyes. As he said those words Ser Gerold Hightower, a Kings Guard that had defected after Robert's rebellion, came from behind the carriage with a small box with a blanket on top.

"Be gentle now little princess," Ser Gerold smiled as he gently placed the box in front of Diana. The little girl slowly lifted the blanket and gave out a delightful screech at what she saw inside. A small grey kitten with big green eyes poked its head out of the box. Diana gently picked up the cat, squeezing it ever so slightly. The kitten was very relaxed with its new master, nuzzling its head on her cheek.

"His name is Midnight, I got him at the local market yesterday," Harry smiled as he watched his sister dote on her new pet.

Elia couldn't help but feel proud at how her son took care of his siblings. Without a doubt, Harry was the most caring out of all of his siblings. Always wanting to make everyone around him happy.

"Can we keep him?" Diana turned towards her mother.

Ever since the near death experience, Elia was very protective of her children. All of the children, whether they be hers or Ashara's, they were all her children. And her youngest, Diana, had a very interesting nature that seemed to attract animals to her. She remembered on Diana's third name day, her little princess found a small garden snake in the palace garden. And though the snake wasn't at all poisonous she still didn't want anything dangerous so close to her daughter. This time however, she didn't have the heart to deny her daughter her older brother's parting gift.

"Of course you can sweetie," the joy on her daughter's face was worth it.

* * *

The family would be taking two closed top carriages for their trip. The first carriage would hold Ashara and the kids while the second carriage would carry their belongings. Three horses were provided, one for Tiberius, another for Ser Gerold Hightower, and the last one for Rhaenys.

Tiberius and Percival arrived just as the sun began to peak over the horizon. Harry looked back into the city he was raised in before breathing a deep sigh. This would be the first time he had ever gone past these walls.

His father kissed his mother, before picking up both Nymeros and Diana and placing a kiss on both of their cheeks. Tiberius climbed on to lead horse in front of the carriage.

"Father can I ride on a horse?" Harry asked as he stared at Rhaenys' horse.

"Absolutely not! He's too young to be riding a horse Tiberius," Elia cried out before Tiberius could respond.

"He could ride with me mother. My horse is not as tall as father's and I can control him very well," Rhaenys said as she stood behind her brother.

"Please mum! I won't be able to see anything in the carriage," Harry begged.

"Princess Rhaenys, is an excellent rider, my queen. Prince Jaeharys will be in good hands." Ser Gerold assured her as he mounted his horse. Elia looked towards her son as he tried to give his best puppy dog look. She sighed knowing there was no way she was going to win this.

"Fine fine, just be careful and stay close to your father alright," Elia sighed. Harry immediately ran and hugged her waist tightly, thanking her repeatedly.

"Hey Draco you want to ride with us?" Harry cried out to his brother.

"On top of a smelly horse for gods know how long?" Draco muttered as he entered the carriage as Aegon and Hermione said goodbye to their siblings.

"Besides, she'd probably push me into the first stream we cross," Draco muttered and looking at the small smirk on his older sister's face he couldn't help but feel that she would drop him.

With that, Rhaenys helped her brother up on to the horse before getting up behind him. She wrapped her left arm around Harry's stomach while her right arm grasped the reins tightly.

"Hold on to the reins tightly alright," she whispered in his ear and he nodded quietly in response. Had she looked closer she would have noticed the blush that had appeared on Harry's cheeks. This was the closest they had ever been and Harry couldn't help but feel embarrassed as he noticed a few new things about his eldest sister.

"Alright let's be off!" Tiberius cried out, signaling the convoy to move out.

* * *

From what they're father told them, Harry knew that they would be stopping by the five major cities and castles that made up the island. The first would be Dawnstar castle, a stronghold on the eastern coast held by another defector of Kingsguard and Draco's uncle, Ser Arthur Dayne.

The second would be King's Rest, the eastern port of Avalon, the second biggest city and the main trade port for the merchants from Lorath, the only free city that really liked Avalon. However, their father told them that King's Rest was not held by one family, but by five clans as the city's occupants were descended from the free folk.

The third would be Giant's Tear, the name of both the settlement and the lake it was raised around. The city was raised around Avalon's largest body of water under the shade of Avalon's largest mountain. Here is where most of the Giants do their trading. The Giants were a proud, solitary race that in past times avoided interactions with mankind. Recently however, the Giants of Avalon have begun to interact more with their smaller neighbors, though they still avoid major cities and prefer to trade around the Giant's Tear. Their goods on the other hand are well sought out luxuries. The giants would trade the products they would get from their domesticated mammoths, tusks, fur, cheese and trade them for fruit, meat and tools.

Inside the mountain however, lay the Crucible. The main base for the Order of Iscariot, founded by his Uncle Anderson. Both the order and the city's inhabitants were descended from slaves that his Uncle Anderson had liberated.

The fourth would be Frost Port, the third largest city and the only port Avalon has on its west coast. The city lies on the body of water that separated Avalon from the lands beyond the wall. The occupants of the city were by far his father's strongest supporters, the Thenns. The Thenns believed his father as a sort of god, due to his immortality and magical abilities. The Thenns were not like the other free folk clans and isolated themselves from them.

The last would be Nightwood Hall, a castle raised inside the second largest forest in Avalon which where it got its name. The Nightwood forest was the kingdom's only source of timber, Avalon's largest forest has been forbidden from being cut for that's where the Children of the Forest and the Giants made their home. Nightwood Hall is actually held by another defector from Westeros, House Whent. The former lords of Harrenhall fled Westeros after the Rebellion, due to the fact one of their own was a member of the Kingsguard and they were also a royalist house. The occupants of the Nightwoods however, was a free folk clan that had the ability to transform into beasts!

Harry couldn't wait to see them all.

* * *

Draco rested his head on the side of the carriage trying his best to try and catch some sleep. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night all because of some weird dream he'd have every other night.

He would find himself trapped onto a stone floor, but he saw no chains binding him. A series of runes and magical symbols were etched onto the floor with candles burning along the outer perimeter. The largest snake he'd ever seen would slither around him until it finally settled just above his head. And two strange men standing at his feet would always have the same conversation. A tall pale man and a blonde one standing right beside him.

 _"My lord please, there must be another way,"_

 _"Did your family not swear everything they had to me, Lucius?" the pale man glared at the other. The man now known as Lucius backed down and looked at the floor towards him._

 _"Besides your family lost me one of my great treasures, it's only fitting that you replace it," the pale man addressed the snake, "stay right there Nagini it will be over soon."_

 _"Father please!" Draco yelled. The pale man smiled as Lucius turned away._

 _"Take comfort Draco, knowing that you will serve your lord in death more than you ever could in life,"_

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

"Sweetheart are you alright?" Draco quickly turned to his mother who was looking at him with great concern.

"I'm fine mother," Draco replied wiping the sweat off his brow he looked around and noticed his other siblings, Aegon and Hermione, were also asleep.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Ashara asked leaning forward to take his hand.

"It's nothing just a bad dream," Draco replied.

"You can talk to me if you want to sweetheart, Hermione's been having the same problem." Ashara said as she addressed her slumbering daughter. "she's been having the same bad dream for weeks now."

Draco turned towards his sister and noticed a thin layer of sweat on her brow, her eyes clenched shut and her breathing heavy.

"I'm sure it's just a bad dream,"

* * *

 **Dawnstar Castle**

Tiberius looked up at the new castle of House Dawnstar formerly known as House Dayne. After Arthur Dayne and Ashara left Westeros they exiled themselves from House Dayne to save their family from Robert's wrath. After she had formally married him, Ashara had taken the name Peverrell and legitimized both Hermione and a new born baby Damien. Arthur on the other hand had chosen the name Dawnstar, in honor of his family's legendary sword. And so Tiberius decided to honor him with a castle with his new family name.

The castle was strategically placed on one of the few areas where ships could dock in Avalon. The lands around Avalon were mostly raised well above the water level making it near impossible for people to land anywhere, but the four ports, King's Rest, Last Haven, Frost Port, and Dawnstar Castle.

The castle itself was designed to repel any invaders from the east with high walls and strong fortified walls. In addition, the castle was meant to hold Avalon's fleet, which, to Tiberius's dismay, was quite small. Barely 100 ships in total compared to Westeros' over 1000.

Tiberius turned around to check on his kids. Tiberius smiled as he saw Harry's awe struck eyes as he gawked at the castle. Harry would often turn towards his older sister as she continued to whisper in his ear. No doubt Rhaenys was telling Harry about how he was able to build castle of this size in only one month, which was the castle's only piece of history. Rhaenys brought their horse next to his.

"Father did Uncle Alucard really kill a giant three headed sea monster here?" Harry asked with excitement as he pointed towards the sea in front of the castle.

Tiberius's smile twitched.

"…Yes," Tiberius wondering if he should tell his son that the creature that his uncle Alucard had killed had actually been beached by a storm the night before and was well on its way on dying.

"That's so cool, do you think we'll be able to find the bones?" Harry cried out.

"nope," Alucard had consumed the creature, thinking he'd be able to summon it once he had.

* * *

The family pulled up in front of the castle and waiting for them by the entrance was the castle staff with two people standing in front of them. The man, whom Harry assumed to be the lord of the Castle, Lord Arthur, stood nearly a head taller than his wife, with short black hair, piercing purple eyes, and broad shoulders, Harry would have been intimated had he not lived with his Uncle Alucard his whole life.

The man would always try to scare Harry and his siblings ever since they were old enough to understand the concept of fear.

The woman next to him had long black hair, with a soft purple eyes that were a lighter shade than her husband's, and a pleasant smile on her face. A small bundle gently slept in her hands.

Tiberius got off his horse first, then helped Harry and Rhaenys off their horse before going off to greet their host. The immortal king laughed as he shook Arthur's hand and hugged the woman gently, trying not to disturb the baby.

"My friends, may I present my children," Tiberius said before gesturing to them, "Princess Rhaenys Peverell, Prince Jaeharys Ignotus Peverell,"

Harry bowed as to the lord and lady while Rhaenys did a simple curtsey. Tiberius turned to Ser Gerold to open the carriage to get the rest of the family out. Ser Gerold unlatched the carriage door and immediately out fell a slumbering Aegon, thankfully he was caught by Ser Gerold before he hit the floor. The fall actually woke him up.

"Are we there yet?" Aegon asked as his eyes adjusted to the light. His eyes popped out as he realized that they were already there. He straightened himself out, wiping the drool off his chin. Rhaenys sighed in embarrassment as she watched her brother act like a fool in front of their father's important guests. Harry couldn't help, but snicker at his older brother's misfortune.

Thankfully the others were able to get themselves out in a respectable manner. Tiberius sighed as the rest of the family lined themselves up next to him.

"I'm sure you don't need me to introduce my wife," Tiberius said gesturing to Ashara. Arthur laughed as he hugged his sister and the woman next to him greeted her with a kiss on each cheek.

"Where's Elia?" the woman asked Tiberius.

"She's decided to watch over the little ones, while the two of us watch over these five." Tiberius gestured to the rest of his children.

"This is Hermione Peverell," Tiberius introduced, Hermione gave them a pleasant smile before curtseying.

"My eldest son, Aegon Peverell," Aegon bowed though his cheeks were still red with embarrassment.

"Last, but not least, my son Damien Ragnar Peverell," Draco bowed with a small smirk on his face.

"His favorite," Draco smirked which caused his brothers to reply.

"Doubt it,"

"Only if you were the last one remaining,"

Draco glared at his two brothers and before any of the three could say anything else, Hermione, Rhaenys, and Ashara quickly covered their mouths.

"Would you all like to morning meal with us? I'm afraid you all arrived very early in the morning that the rest of us haven't had the chance to eat yet." Arthur asked to which all they all gladly accepted.

As his family laughed and chatted around the table, Harry couldn't help but feel excited for the rest of the trip.

However, he couldn't help but feel like they forgot something.

* * *

 **Last Haven**

"They forgot about me?!" Alucard cried as Elia watched Nymeros and Diana play with their new cat in the palace gardens.

"How, could they forget about me?!" Alucard whined to Elia, either not seeing that she annoyed with his incessant whining or not caring at all that she was.

"It's a very important trip, no doubt Tiberius had other things on his mind," Elia stated as she continued to help herself to the arrangement of fruit in front of her.

"But me! I'm his most powerful frie- servant!" Alucard cried out. "I've been protecting these kids since they were born!"

Elia just sighed and ignored the distraught vampire lord. She looked up and noticed Percival walking towards her with a note in hand.

"Alucard take care of the children," Elia said, which she immediately regretted. The once distraught vampire lord immediately hopped off his chair and took the kids and their cat in his arms.

"Hey kids want to see a dead body?" Alucard smiled. Diana nodded with curious eyes while she held on to her cat. Nymeros on the other hand looked like he was on the verge of crying. And with that he ran into the castle before Elia could protest.

"Damn it," Elia said, grimacing over the fact that she let the vampire traumatize another set of her children. Percival merely chuckled at the display.

"Two letters from Westeros, your grace," Percival handed her the letters one was sealed with the dire wolf of House Stark and the other was unsealed. Elia took the unsealed letter and looked at Percival.

"A letter from the Spider to one of his informants," Percival stated, "I found it off of a merchant from Dorne."

Dorne was the only kingdom in Westeros that were allowed entry into Avalon. In fact, Dorne was the only trade partner that Avalon had apart from Lorath.

"It would seem that King Robert has regained interest in our little kingdom in the shivering sea," Percival said as Elia read over the contents of the letter. Elia felt a slight panic run through her. Had Robert decided that Tiberius' word was no longer enough? As she looked through at the letter she noticed something odd.

"What would Euron Greyjoy be doing here?" Elia asked.

"My contacts have told me that Euron Greyjoy had evaded capture and has taken over half of his fleet north towards the shivering sea, to us." Percival replied. "Reasons are not known, however, I've received word that he's stopped at several Free Cities before sailing north."

Elia sighed and closed the letter, planning on showing this to her husband once he had returned.

"What of the informant?" Elia asked as she folded the note into her pocket.

"The informant has been silenced," Percival said with a bow. Elia had often forgotten that behind his gentle persona, Percival was a trained killer loyal to House Peverell.

She opened the other letter baring the seal of House Stark.

"It seems Ned Stark wants to open negotiations with us," Elia read through more of the note, "it would seem the Tyrell prices are getting too high for the North and he wants to seek alternatives."

"Is it wise to accept, your grace?" Percival asked, "we start supplying the North with food and not only will we get the ire of House Tyrell, but also bring more attention to us."

Elia folded the note into her pocket, "I won't do anything this major without Tiberius and Ashara here,"

She sighed once more, "Besides, we're not exactly the lost kingdom anymore."

 **Author's note: Thank You! Hope you enjoyed!**

 ***** Next chapter, which I can hopefully finish soon, I hope to answer as to why Harry's siblings are who they are and as to why they are chosen. And of course I'll be changing what had happened at the Deathly Hallows seeing as how most of these characters did not die. For Draco, he was used as a sacrifice to turn Nagini into a Horcrux, in the book it was Bertha Jorkins. While this doesn't explain much, I will explain more next chapter.

 **Locations of Avalon (all of these may change depending on where I take the story):**

 **Last Haven (Capital): House Peverell**

 **Dawnstar Castle: House Dawnstar**

 **King's Rest (Major east port): Council of Five**

 **Giants Tear/Crucible (HQ of the Order of Iscariot): Grand Paladin Council**

 **Frost Port (Major West Port and gateway to the lands beyond the wall): Magnar of Thenns**

 **Nightwood Hall: House Whent**


End file.
